The End
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CD. InuYasha. Sesshoumaru. Kouga. Everyone is after Naraku's life, but an unknown miko stands in their way. Doubt and betrayal go hand in hand as the story of Naraku's downfall unfolds... And then there is Kikyou, scheming vicious plans. m/m NarakuxOC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.** _

_**Note:**__** This story continues where the anime left off. I'll be making my own turns and twists that might contradict heavily with the manga.** _

_**Pairings: Naraku x OC. Onesided from Naraku: Naraku x Kikyou, Naraku x InuYasha. Side-pairings: Sesshoumaru x Kohaku, Seshoumaru x Naraku, Canon pairings.**_

_**'Thoughts and inner voices.'  
"Talking."**_

_**PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF.

* * *

**_"Kagome!"

Kagome groaned. Her friends were bothering her once again.

"Kagome, who is this new boyfriend of yours!" they squealed, "Oh my god, his long flowing black hair is just so cool. I think he looks even better then your last boyfriend with that strange silver hair."

Kagome sighed. If only her friends knew that her last boyfriend was…

The door slammed open. "Kagome," said InuYasha. "I can't find those dried potatoes anymore. Can we go to that supermarket-thing to get us some more?" He looked at her pleadingly with his big once-golden, now purple, puppy eyes. "Well...? Can we?"

InuYasha. Only now, he was human. And he loved chips even more than back in the time when he was still a half-demon.

"Sure InuYasha," said Kagome. "Come on guys, let's go!"

InuYasha started to go after Kagome.

'I wonder how the others are doing…' thought Kagome as she closed the door.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL:

"I will find you, Kohaku!" yelled Rin and she started running around searching under every tree and rock.

Sango sighed. Sometimes kids were tiring. But then, she was glad Kohaku was back again. A small smile made its way up her lips as she thought about that. Kohaku was finally back…

"Sango, what are you smiling about?" asked Miroku casually.

"Nothing," replied Sango. "Just thinking about how well things have finally turned out."

"Ah, yes they have…"

A few minutes later a loud slap was heard throughout the whole area.

"You never do change, do you Miroku?" said an annoyed Sango.

Despite the red handprint on his face, Miroku smiled. "No, I never change." He sat down next to Sango on the grass. "I wonder how strong Shippou has become…"

THE WESTERN LANDS:

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Shippou whined.

Sesshoumaru merely advanced on him again, ready to strike out another blow.

'Little Brother,' he thought, 'you've really spoiled the brat. How did you think he was ever going to take over the Fox Demon Clan from his late father, if he's this weak?'

One kick and Shippou went flying.

"Tomorrow your training will be doubled," Sesshoumaru called after him.

KAEDE'S VILLAGE:

Kaede stood before her sister's empty grave. Kikyou… she had now truly gone from this world.

'At least InuYasha fulfilled your wish, my sister,' thought Kaede. 'He's full human, and there is no Shikon no Tama anymore to shed blood over. You can finally rest in peace.'

* * *

**Dictionary:** Shikon no Tama (Jewel of Four Souls, Sacred Jewel)

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!_**


	2. His first defeat

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.** _

**_PLEASE ENJOY READING._**

**_

* * *

_**"TAKE THIS, NARAKU."

InuYasha swung with his Tessaiga, but Naraku ducked, dodging the attack.

"Your heart is back within your body, Naraku," Kagome yelled. "You are not invincible anymore!" She aimed for him and fired an arrow.

Hit. The arrow went straight through Naraku's shoulder and he fell backwards into the deep forest.

Naraku bit his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowed. This was not how it was supposed to happen. If things kept up this way, he would lose to those brats and die under their hands.

His heart was his weakness. He had always known. His heart made him mortal; made his body vulnerable. His heart made him desire for that miko, Kikyou. It was a worthless heart, a human heart. His weakness.

Not thinking any longer Naraku started to run. He had to get away from here. He could not beat them in this state. He had to hide and become stronger. He ran.

_Faster._

His vision became blurred.

_Keep running_.

'I can't take this anymore,' he thought.

_Don't stop._

He felt the aching pain in his shoulder, as it started to bleed.

'Everything that I am… is it all a lie?'

Kagura had betrayed him. Hakudoshi had betrayed him. And now, Kanna… even she had betrayed him. She had failed to keep his heart - his weakness - hidden, and when InuYasha had found out about it, he had no choice but to take it back inside him. Yes, his heart was his greatest weakness and it was also the biggest traitor of all his children. His heart was a backstabber, a liar and his biggest enemy of all.

His legs failed him as they became weak and shaky.

As he fell, he could make out a blurred image of red and white.

InuYasha?

Or maybe Kikyou?

He closed his eyes, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore. Both were out to kill him. Only one question kept repeating itself inside his head. Repeating itself over and over again.

'Am I going to die here?'

_**

* * *

**_

**Dictionary:** Tessaiga (Tetsusaiga, InuYasha's sword); Miko (Shrine Maiden, Priestess)

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED!!_**


	3. The boy with the flute I

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.** _

_**Note:**** There is an OC in this story. His name is Koimizu, which means Tears Of Love and he will be introduced in this chapter. His puposefully background shady will be play a part in the story.** _

_**PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF.**_

_**

* * *

**_Slowly the darkness subsided. He heard the rain falling. Thunder ripped through the sky, a flash of lightening lit up the place he was in. A cave? 

Naraku felt his entire body ache as he tried to sit up.

"Be careful!" he heard someone call out to him and he whipped his head to the source of the sound. His eyes met with gold.

A boy stood in the entrance of the cave, holding in his arms a variety of herbs. As Naraku observed him, he immediately registered that the boy had been collecting them outside in the rain, since water dripped from his long black hair that was tied back with a white ribbon.

The boy walked up to him and dropped the herbs to his side. He pushed Naraku gently yet forcefully down. "You should not get up; you've been badly wounded," he said and he narrowed his golden eyes, giving Naraku a stern look.

In turn, Naraku slapped his hands away and sat back up. "Do not dictate me, boy-miko," he said. He stared suspiciously at him, silently wondering why the hell a boy was wearing the clothes of a Shrine Maiden.

The boy sighed but gave up. "Then would you at least take your clothes off when I've prepared these herbs for you? Or maybe you don't want your wound to be treated either?" He looked at the stubborn dark haired man, but Naraku turned his head away, ignoring him completely. He shrugged and started preparing the herbs.

Naraku frowned. Why did this boy help him? He didn't mind though. He could feel the boy's holy powers working as a shield to keep his evil demonic energy from leaking out, making it impossible for Kikyou, Sesshoumaru or InuYasha and his group to find him.

He cast a glance at the boy. "What's your name?" he asked.

The boy looked up from his work for a moment, before continuing with the herbs as he answered: "I'm Koimizu. If you're wondering about these clothes, I was a miko from a nearby village."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Was?"

Koimizu nodded. "The village was just attacked by a group of bandits. I fled."

Naraku gave a silent snort. "So you're a coward?"

Koimizu shook his head, his hands still working.

He started to explain. "I did not have the power to save my village." His eyes glazed over as he continued. "You see, my mother had been a kind and strong miko and the people around this area admired her. They wanted her to give birth to a daughter, hoping that she would follow her up. Unfortunately, that daughter never came. Mother died three months ago, killed by a powerful dark miko. The head of our village decided that I had to take over her place in order to protect them. But I've never been trained to be a miko. So when the village was attacked today, I ran away to look for help." He looked up and stared straight into Naraku's eyes. "And I found you…"

A look of surprise made its way up to Naraku's face. "You want my help?"

Koimizu nodded.

Naraku laughed. "Why do you think I of all people can help you?"

Koimizu shrugged. "Because you seem like a very intelligent person. I noticed that the moment I laid eyes on you." He stared down at his herbs again. "Would you take your clothes off, please?"

Naraku blinked. "Oh, you're ready?" He then nodded and took his armor off. "Go ahead."

The boy-miko nodded and crawled over to him.

Naraku restrained himself from cringing as he felt the herbs being applied to his wound. It stinged. He couldn't believe how much his powers had decreased after his heart had returned to his body. Not that he was weak, but InuYasha's combined powers with that future miko were enough to kill him. He had to rebuild his body again.

"Such a large scar…"

The murmur brought Naraku out of his thoughts.

He tried to look behind him where the boy was working. "See something interesting?"

Koimizu snapped out of his stupor. "Uhm… I…" He quickly shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He continued his work, ignoring Naraku, who went back to his musings.

If only his heart wasn't this treacherous. His heart had wanted to sell him out to Kikyou. But he had found out just in time about that plan. However, when he had taken his heart back into his body, it had started to absorb his strength. Kikyou had found out about it soon enough and had stated it within the presence of both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. Right then, InuYasha had hunted him down and fought him. And now, he was here at the mercy of a boy-miko, whom he knew nothing about.

"Can you pull your arms up?"

The question pulled Naraku out of his thoughts. He did as he was told and raised them. Koimizu reach his arms around Naraku as he started to bandage him.

"Might I ask what your name is then? You know mine already."

For a moment Naraku was silent. Then he answered truthfully: "Naraku."

"Oh." The boy was silent as he mulled over the name. "So you're the famous demon that so many people are after."

Naraku turned his head to give Koimizu an icy look. "Now that you know, why won't you kill me?"

Koimizu, however, returned him a cheeky grin. "If I kill you now I won't get any profit out of my work." He tied the endings of the bandage.

When Koimizu was done, Naraku turned himself around to give the boy a better observation.

He immediately noticed that the sleeve of the boy's white kimono was ripped off. He figured that Koimizu must have used the sleeve to bandage his wound. He also felt a holy aura around Koimizu, which the boy-miko was probably not in control of, considering that he never had any training before he officially became a miko. Then there was a… flute?

_**

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED!!**_


	4. The boy with the flute II

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

A flute?

Naraku raised an eyebrow. This was no ordinary flute; he could feel a strange aura surrounding it.

Koimizu must have noticed him staring at it, because his hand reached down to get the flute. "Is there anything you don't notice?" he asked. When he was met with silence, he extended his hand and offered Naraku the instrument. "Here."

Silently Naraku took the flute from Koimizu's hand and observed it.

"It's from my mother," Koimizu stated. He reached forward to touch the instrument. "The songs played on this flute can control the minds of demons."

Naraku looked up with interest. "Control minds of demons?" he repeated curiously.

Koimizu nodded. "Yes, my mother placed a spell over the flute a long time ago." He stared into space, as he continued talking about her. "She loved life dearly, be it from demon or human. Killing was something she despised and fought hard against. Every time a demon attacked our village, she used this flute to take over its mind and then she would lead it away from the village."

Naraku stared at Koimizu. It was obvious that the boy-miko was missing his mother. "Your mother must have been a great miko," he commented, as he returned the flute to Koimizu.

"Thank you," Koimizu said, but strangly enough the comment made him seem more depressed than before.

Naraku noticed this. "Your mother is not a better miko than you are," he stated.

Koimizu gave a joyless chuckle. "Don't try to make me feel better. She is much better than I will ever be. She would have saved our village from those bandits."

"You can too," retorted Naraku.

Koimizu gave a light snort. "Please, don't make me laugh."

"You can," insisted Naraku.

"No." Koimizu turned his head and glared at Naraku with narrowed eyes. "Stop it," he said, anger seeping into his voice, making Naraku want to roll his eyes.

'Stupid human,' he thought, but outwards he shrugged. "Then don't listen to me," he said.

His words, however, made Komizu blink and his face softened, while he considered Naraku's words. "Are you…" He bit his bottom lip, feeling unsure of himself. Weren't he the one asking for help from this man? Then why was he being so unkind to him? He gathered his courage and asked, "Are you serious?"

Silence.

A little ball of guilt pulled inside Koimizu's stomach. "I'm… sorry. For getting angry."

Naraku turned to give him a glance but stayed silent.

Shame washed over Koimizu and he lowered his head. He felt like such a fool, bursting into anger for no reason. He bit his lower lip again, balling his hands into fists while doing so and keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

He blinked when he felt two fingers placed underneath his chin. The fingers tilted his head back up, making him stare straight into Naraku's unreadable eyes. "You are sorry?" Naraku asked, his eyes piercing through Koimizu.

A little tremble went through Koimizu's body. "Yes," he whispered.

The two fingers left his chin, only to reach up and brush against his lips. "Your mouth is filled with lies," Naraku said.

A shock went through Koimizu has he heard the insult and his eyes widened in disbelieve, before narrowing into slits as he slapped Naraku's hand away. "I do not lie," he growled angrily.

"Really?" taunted Naraku, a smirk carved into his face. The glare Koimizu gave him, only added to his amusement. "May I confirm that?" he asked.

Koimizu blinked in confusion. "Confir-?" His words were cut off by Naraku's lips.

Komizu's eyes widened in shock as Naraku's lips touched his. The half-demon slipped out his tongue and trailed it over the boy's lips. With the skills of an expert Naraku teased Koimizu's lips open and then he slipped his tongue between the parted lips. He quickly explored Koimizu's sweet mouth, tasting every inch of the boy-miko and carving it into his memories. However, his fun did not last long.

When Koimizu regained his senses he roughly pushed Naraku away. "What are you doing!" he yelled and he clamped his hands over his mouth.

Naraku grinned. "I apologize for the accusations I've thrown at you. I did not taste any lies behind your virgin lips."

Koimizu's face went bright red. "You…?"

Naraku licked his lips, making Koimizu shiver and look away nervously. The boy's reaction made Naraku smirk. "That's your punishment for being angry at me," he said.

The boy frowned a little and turned himself away from Naraku in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment, but it only added to man's amusement.

A smile still played on Naraku's lips as he asked: "Do you want to listen now?"

That certainly got Koimizu's attention. He whipped himself around, completely forgetting about the previous discomfort and asked: "How can I save my village?"

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED!!_**


	5. Naraku's advice

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

"How can I save my village?"

A smirk crossed Naraku's lips at the question. "That depends…" He lifted his two hands and placed them on the boy's shoulders. Forcefully, he pushed Koimizu down onto the cold floor, surprising the boy-miko.

"How much…" asked Naraku. "How much would you sacrifice for your village?"

"..."

When he got no answer from the speechless boy, he slowly lowered his head and placed it in Koimizu's neck. "Would you give yourself in exchange for that village?" he murmured against Koimizu's skin.

He felt Koimizu freeze underneath him and decided that he wanted to see the face of this cute boy. A shocked expression met Naraku's gaze, making the half-demon feel delighted. He closed his eyes and dipped his head again, capturing the boy's lips. Gently he teased his way into the boy's mouth for the second time as he began his conquest and his hands moved over the fabric of the boy's kimono.

Koimizu closed his eyes and moaned softly into Naraku's mouth, melting underneath the man's touch.

Naraku opened one eye and curiously peeked at the boy underneath him. What he saw made him stiffen. 'This is…?'

Kikyou?

Naraku felt his heart speeding up. Ever since he had taken his heart back within his body, dreams of Kikyou had plagued him. Was this one of those dreams? The boy underneath him with closed eyes and flushed face, certainly looked like her… if it weren't for the fact that Naraku felt a bulge in Koimizu's hakama.

Slowly Koimizu opened his eyes, and his golden orbs met Naraku's ruby ones.

Shock.

With all the force he could muster he pushed Naraku off him. "What the hell are you doing!" he yelled. He slapped Naraku across his face and then quickly pulled back, crawling away from the half-demon. When he felt like he were on a save distance from him, he made to straiten his clothes.

Slowly Naraku's hand rose to touch his slapped cheek. It didn't bruise, it didn't hurt, but it left him confused. He stared at the angry boy before him. Suddenly he noticed the similarities the boy had with Kikyou. Not only the long black hair done back with a white ribbon or the fine lines of his heart shaped face, but also the way the boy had treated his wound with great care. Everything seemed to resemble Kikyou. Everything except for… those eyes. They were nothing like Kikyou.

Lowering his hand from his face again, Naraku cleared his throat. Then he said: "I guess I deserved that slap."

"You certainly did," Koimizu confirmed.

"I am sorry," said Naraku, though, he didn't feel sorry at all. "Do you still wish to hear my advice?"

"Not if it involves my body," Koimizu growled.

"I can assure you, it does not involve your body in any sexual way," Naraku stated.

Still sending him looks of distrust, Koimizu nodded. "Speak," he said curtly.

"The power that you need, lies within your grasp."

Koimizu raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Slowly Naraku bent over to Koimizu, making the boy instantly back away. Naraku frowned in annoyance. "I told you, it does not involve anything sexual," he said. "But if you do not want my advice, then don't waste my time asking me for it."

Hesitantly Koimizu crawled back towards Naraku, which earned him a satisfied look from the man. Naraku bend forward and reach out. "This," Naraku said as he held up the flute, "is your answer."

"My flute?" asked Koimizu curiously.

"Yes," said Naraku and he nodded in confirmation. "This flute can control a demon's mind, right? Then it can help you get rid of the bandits in your village."

The boy-miko shook his head. "I can't control human minds with the flute. So unless you…" He stopped, eyes widening in realisation. "You…" he whispered. "You want me to kill them?"

Naraku didn't answer his question, but the knowing look on his face told the boy enough. Koimizu bit his lips as he reached out to take the flute back. "I can't do that… can I?"

"If you have trouble with taking advantage of a demon, you may also consider hiring me," Naraku offered.

Koimizu stared at Naraku. When Naraku sensed he wasn't going to talk to him, he explained his own motives. "See it as payback for patching up my shoulder. And also…" He stared at the raven-haired boy. "I wish to have shelter in your village."

"You'll… kill them?" Koimizu asked, his voice quivering slightly, as if unsure.

"Not if you don't want me to," Naraku answered. "But…" he said. "Here's my opinion: If you can't kill one who is out to kill you, then you're better off dead."

"I suppose you're right," muttered Koimizu. "Besides." His gaze hardened when memories came back. "They plundered my entire village. I don't even know if there's still someone alive there."

"Well then," said Naraku as he got up and pulled his clothes back on. "We'd better get going…"

"Naraku," Koimizu called out. Naraku turned back and extended a hand towards Koimizu. Koimizu gratefully took it and let himself be pulled up.

"Kill them for me."

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED..._**


	6. Save my village I

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

One by one the colorful leaves fell from ancient trees, the wind carrying them to a far away destiny. The rain splattered onto the ground, creating large poles in the muddy paths. Fall had made its entrance.

An unusual pair strolled over the muddy roads through the forest. The two did not notice the raindrops trying to soak their clothes. Nor did they pay attention to the icy wind that tried to cut through their white skin. They simply did not care.

"Naraku," said the boy-miko, breaking the silence. The half-demon turned to give the boy a glance. "Are you sure you want to kill those bandits for me?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow at the question. "Do you not want them to die?"

"No!" Koimizu tugged at the one sleeve he still had nervously. "I just… I thought that the ones who hurt you before, they might come after you again."

A slight smirk crossed Naraku's features. "You are worried about me?" The blush that dusted Koimizu's cheeks didn't go unnoticed by him. "Don't get too attached to me, kid," he added coyly.

"I'm serious!" Koimizu threw his arms up in exasperation.

Naraku chuckled slightly before turning back to his serious demeanor. "Don't worry. They won't notice my presence." The boy blinked and stared at him questioningly to which Naraku explained. "Though, you may not be in control of them, your holy powers work as a shield to keep my demonic energy from leaking out. That is why I believe you to be a strong miko."

"My holy powers?" Koimizu didn't seem convinced.

"It's an inheritance of your mother," said Naraku. "Be grateful to her." Slowly he lifted his head to stare up at the dark sky. The raindrops splattered onto the smooth skin of his face. "I'm curious. Who was your mother?"

Koimizu smiled. "She was a great miko. Kind and passionate. And a great mother. She took care of me all by herself."

Naraku turned to give Koimizu a questioning look. "What happened to your father?"

Koimizu shrugged. "I don't know. I never knew him and my mother never told me about him."

Naraku stared at the boy intently. "May I ask how old you are?"

Koimizu blinked. "Me? I'm fifteen." He wrinkled his brows. "Why do you want to know?"

Naraku shook his head. "I thought I knew who your mother was, but it seems I'm mistaken."

'Kikyou, she died fifty years ago,' thought Naraku. 'There's no way she could have…' He cast a sideways glace at Koimizu. 'And yet… he looks like her. And him. InuYasha. He has his eyes.'

They were the two beings that had triggered Naraku's attention. Kikyou, she was the woman his heart desired. And InuYasha, he was the one his heart desired to kill. InuYasha was his heart's eternal love rival.

But even when Naraku ignored his heart; even then, did both InuYasha and Kikyou haunt his dreams. They would trouble his demonic side. Their roles reversed. His demonic side wanted desperately to kill Kikyou, to get rid of her. But InuYasha… InuYasha intrigued Naraku's demonic side. From the day he was born, until the day he met Naraku. The entire journey to find the Shikon shards. The tricks Naraku had pulled on him. InuYasha thus far had survived any danger that met his way. And he, like Naraku, was only a half-demon.

The two had always haunted Naraku's mind. And they needed to be destroyed…

A gasp brought Naraku out of his thoughts. He looked up and understood where his companion's gasp came from. The village was splattered under red blossoms of blood. The village reeked of the dead. The sounds of cries, shouts and laughter reached Naraku's sharp demonic ears. Judging by the sounds, there was only a small group of people alive.

How many were there left?

'No more then… fifty… sixty maybe…'

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED..._**


	7. Save my village II

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

A loud scream.

"No!"

The boy-miko didn't think about it any longer and he began to race towards the village in an attempt to save its inhabitants. Naraku shook his head at the boy's stupidity and made a jump. He gracefully landed before Koimizu, stopping the boy in his tracks.

"You do not expect me to let you rush into this chaos, do you?" Naraku asked.

Koimizu protested. "But my people-"

A slap across his face made the boy shut up. "Fool," sneered Naraku. "Do you honestly think you can save your village like this?" He gave Koimizu a distasteful look.

Koimizu dropped his head and observed himself intently. His kimono was covered under stains and adorned with several gashes and a missing sleeve.

He looked past his appearance. His powers were underdeveloped and he carried no weapons to protect himself with. Pathetic. Weak. Naraku was right. He had no right to carry the title of Shrine Maiden in his state. What a fool he was to think he could save his village.

"Have you forgotten my words already?" asked Naraku.

Koimizu looked up to stare at the man before him. Naraku, the demon he had deemed wise from the moment he saw him. But this was also the Naraku who was sought after by many people. Naraku, the villain, the monster who could kill thousands without so much as a blink of the eye.

And yet…

'You could not taste lies behind my lips,' thought Koimizu. 'I could not sense cruelties in your words. Even when you spoke of killing people, I do not believe your intention was to harm me.'

Koimizu reached for his flute. "The offer of help was very kind of you, Naraku. But this is something I need to do alone. I cannot ask of you to kill for me. Thank you for your advice." He lifted the flute to his lips and closed his eyes.

The tunes of an eerie song awoke the creatures of the ancient forest, its ghostly sound blending with the air. High and low tones danced with each other. The melody painted the colours of the wind that swept up the falling leaves.

Naraku stared intently at the boy-miko who played the flute with the grace of an angel.

A loud roar.

High screeches.

'Come…' The flute called for the demons. 'Come to me…'

Sounds that did not belong to mortals filled the sky.

'Come to me and avenge my people!'

Hundreds if not thousands of demons stormed towards the village; running, crawling, flying. They stormed towards the bandits and ripped out their hearts. Killing. Slaughtering. Murdering. Not one would be spared.

And the animals watched in horror; the children cried in fear; and the women screamed in terror.

And they retreated. Just as quick as they came the demons disappeared again, sparing the villagers. The sounds of the flute came to a stop. The screams died down. Fear made place for pain. And the villagers cried in pain.

As Koimizu watched over his village, he too cried in pain.

But Naraku watched over his companion and he remained silent.

'A demon does not cry.'

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED..._**


	8. Smile

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

"I claim your life, as you have claimed mine…"

The wind played with her long hair, black like the night as the woman smirked. She boldly stared up at the dark and starless sky. "You are mine, Naraku," she whispered.

A small girl dressed in pure white emerged from the lurking shadows. She turned to look at her. "Are you ready to die again, Kanna?" she asked the girl as if she were talking about the weather.

The child-demon didn't seem to mind though. She bowed her head respectfully. "Yes Lady Hijiri," she replied in a monotone voice. _(1)_

And the woman who had been called Lady Hijiri let a small smile touch her lips.

THE ANCIENT FOREST:

"So, they chased you out of your own village."

The boy-miko turned his head away. "I killed all those bandits. Their blood stains on my hands."

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You already regret your deed?" he asked, making sure that the mocking undertones seeping through the question reached the boy's ears.

It seemed that the boy hadn't heard it though. He shook his head. "No… they deserved their punishment. It's just that… I hate killing."

"Pity," said Naraku as he eyed his companion with a disapproving look. "I had expected more from you."

Koimizu stopped in his pace and glared at Naraku. "I am not a demon," he sneered and he balled his fists in anger. "I do not kill mercilessly!"

Koimizu's anger only made Naraku smirk. "You just did," he retorted. He crossed his arms in satisfaction, admiring the way he angered his companion. He narrowed his eyes as Koimizu made to jump him, quickly stepping aside when the boy attacked. Koimizu fell flat on his face. "Foolish boy," taunted Naraku. "Did you honestly think that you could harm this Naraku?" _(2)_

Koimizu made to stand up again. "Damn you Naraku!" he yelled and he looked up to glare at the man.

And Naraku went silent.

'Inu… Yasha?'

He stared at the boy, who glared at him. The boy with golden eyes. Eyes that did not belong to a human, but to a half-demon. And yet, this human had those eyes. The eyes of InuYasha.

'But he cannot be their child…'

InuYasha had been sealed to the tree more than fifty years ago and Kikyou had died. Both had only reawakened not long ago. This boy was fifteen. He could never be their child, unless he had lied about his age, but…

'I did not taste any lies behind his lips…'

"What are you looking at?" The glare still hadn't left Koimizu's eyes.

Naraku blinked, getting out of his thoughts. "Nothing," he replied.

Koimizu gave a little sigh. "Fine, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Naraku raised an eyebrow feigning surprise. "You were mad?" he mocked.

Koimizu shot him a glare. "Don't push it," he growled, but it only served to amuse Naraku, who grinned smugly. The boy rolled his eyes and gave up. That guy would never stop. With a sigh he said, "Even though you only did it for yourself, I still want to thank you, Naraku. Thanks for helping me save my village." He turned to give the man a smile.

A smile that reminded Naraku of both InuYasha and Kikyou.

* * *

_(1) Lady Hijiri, also called Saint Hijiri or Hijiri-sama. If you don't know who this is, try to google it up. I promise that the results will be very interesting. Of course, you could also watch the anime again._

(2) "This Sesshoumaru…" is widely used in the InuYasha fandom, whenever Sesshoumaru refers to himself, because people have heard him using it in the anime. However, Sesshoumaru is not the only one who uses it, Naraku did it too. He says: "Kono Naraku…" in Japanese. (Maybe it's a bad boys thing?)

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED..._**


	9. Trust

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

"InuYasha! Stop right there and listen to me!"

InuYasha groaned. "I don't want to hear it!" he yelled against Kagome and with the speed of a demon he stormed out of Kaede's little home.

"InuYasha…" Kagome sighed. She knew what was going on in his mind. 'InuYasha, are you still thinking about Kikyou?'

The little fox demon Shippou ran towards the future-miko and hopped onto her left shoulder. "That selfish guy InuYasha," he commented, like he always did, whenever he had the chance to berate his surrogate father. He crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval.

Kagome chuckled, giving the infant-demon a small loving pet on his head. "I won't blame him for loving Kikyou, Shippou," she said. "Kikyou had meant a lot to InuYasha, when everyone else had turned their back on him." She gave one more sigh. "It's just that… He knows Kikyou cannot be trusted."

It had been not too long ago that Kikyou had come to steal another Shikon shard. The shard that they had found in the grave of InuYasha's father. Back then Kagome had thought her eyes were lying to her. She had been convinced that Kikyou had changed. She had been sure that Kikyou was on their side. But Kikyou had come and stolen the shard that they had tried so hard to keep out of Naraku's grasp.

'InuYasha…' thought Kagome. 'Why do you trust her?'

UNDER THE BRANCHES OF THE SACRED TREE:

'Kikyou…'

As her face came to his min, InuYasha gave a small sigh and jumped on one of the Sacred God Tree's branches. He sat down and made himself comfortable on the old Tree of Ages.

'The red thread of fate once broken can never be rejoined…'

InuYasha gave a sad smile as he thought about those words. They contained bittersweet memories of him and Kikyou. Memories that he would never forget. A sigh escaped his lips. He pulled up the right sleeve from his red kimono and stared intently at his arm.

'InuYasha… are you willing to weave a new thread of fate with me?'

Carved into his arm was a long thin scar. A burning scar made by Kikyou right after she had said those words. He still remembered how Kikyou had pulled out a knife and pierced it through his skin drawing blood. Right afterwards, she had gone straight to Kagome and had stolen the Shikon shard from her.

That scar in his arm was a proof of their newfound fate in each other. It was a red thread of fate that she had weaved with him, based on blood. He was certain of her words; she had been honest to him.

'Are you trying to save the world all by yourself again, Kikyou?' thought InuYasha. The sad smile on his face slowly made place for bright one. 'Kikyou, I trust you now.'

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED..._**


	10. The dark miko clad in white

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELF AND REVIEW!!

* * *

_**

"I think we should find shelter for the night," Koimizu commented.

Naraku raised one delicate eyebrow. "You forgive them?" he asked curiously. "Even though you saved their lives they chased you out of your own village."

Koimizu shrugged. "I guess it cannot be helped. The way I ruthlessly murdered those bandits must have shocked them." He slowly let out a sad sigh.

Naraku eyed the boy with a distasteful look. "So you really forgive them…" He crossed his arms before his chest and averted his eyes feigning disinterest. "Not that it matters, but there was something eerie about those bandits you killed. Almost as if they were possessed…"

"… Possessed?" That caught the boy's attention. Immidiately Koimizu whipped his head to the man and he stared at the half-demon intently. "Are you sure?" he demanded.

Naraku nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm positive," he answered. "They had a queer look in their eye, looking almost like they were soulless."

Koimizu froze. "It couldn't be…" he whispered.

"Is there something you know?" Naraku peered at the boy-miko intently, while at the same time doing his utmost to conceal his interest.

"The dark miko who killed my mother…"

Naraku widened his eyes in surprise. 'Kikyou was cursed by the evil miko Tsubaki. A curse that became her death…' The moment that thought crossed his mind, he abandoned his act of disinterest and grabbed Koimizu by his shoulders, pinning the boy with his ruby gaze. "What did that dark miko look like?"

The sudden change in his attitude startled Koimizu greatly. "S-she had white hair," he managed to stutter.

"White hair…" Naraku's heart started to pound faster and faster. 'So then his mother is…?'

"She looked like a small child."

The pounding stopped abruptly.

'A child?' thought Naraku. 'Tsubaki was not a child…' He took a deep breath to calm himself as he let his grip on Koimizu's shoulders loosen. "And…" He forced his voice to sound calm and normal again. "What does this child look like?"

Koimizu thought for a moment. "Very… white. Unlike her heart she looked pure like snow. But her eyes were dark and lifeless." He nodded as the memories came back to him. "Yes, that's what she looked like. And she sucked out my mother's soul with that mirror in her hands."

Naraku froze. 'A pure white child and a mirror… that could only be…'

As his keen senses picked her up Naraku whipped his head around. "Kanna!" he yelled out.

A small angelic girl clad in pure white emerged from the threatening shadows.

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED..._**


	11. Hunting for Kanna

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

**_Note: And just when I say I have a lot of inspiration, it suddenly leaves me again! Oh well, lol, I'm updating right now, right?_**

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

"Kanna!"

She slowly stepped out of the shadows when she heard her name being called. She revealed nothing of her intentions as she stared up into the eyes of the hanyou before her.

"Father," she answered monotonously, acknowledging his existence.

Naraku stared at her in something almost akin to shock. His ruby eyes were wide with disbelieve as his body seemed to tense. "You…" he whispered, staring at the girl as though his very own eyes were lying to him. "I thought you died…"

Kanna kept staring straightforward, not once blinking or wrinkling. Her whole face was expressionless as she replied with: "I did."

She had died, sacrificing her life for her father. It hadn't been long ago. Both InuYasha, Sesshoumaru and their groups had come to hunt Naraku down. Naraku had been in the middle of the process of absorbing his heart back in his body. He had called for Kanna to hold the two Inu-youkai up. To stall time for him. To save his life. And she had obeyed like she had always done.

But she wasn't his minion anymore…

She did not once show any emotion as she said: "Father, I came for revenge." No pain, no hatred, no anger. Nothing. But this was not strange, as she was made of nothingness. Her monotone and expressionless ways of nothingness were beyond both human and youkai standards. She was the existence of nothingness.

"I came to avenge my death."

Naraku's hand deformed and slashed through her body, which transformed into hundreds of brown tentacles, after being attacked. It was a technique she had learned from her father; one of Naraku's favorite attacks. The body of the small angelic girl had been no more but a puppet of the real Kanna and Naraku defeated it with ease.

Naraku frowned, staring at the remains of the puppet that Kanna had send to him. 'Who brought you back to life, Kanna?'

Koimizu kneeled and stretched his arm. He curiously poked a finger in one of the remaining tentacles of the defeated puppet. "Is she dead?" he asked.

"No," answered Naraku as he narrowed his eyes on the remainders of Kanna's puppet. "This was only a puppet. The real Kanna is alive somewhere and watching us…"

"Then let's go." Koimizu stood up and turned to face Naraku, determination carved onto his face.

His determination surprised Naraku who raised a questioning eyebrow in response. "What are you planning to do?"

"We're going to find that Kanna together and kill her," Koimizu answered.

The gleam in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Naraku. "You want to avenge your mother?" he asked.

Koimizu nodded. "Exactly," he confirmed. "And I won't forgive her for possessing the bandits that destroyed my village either. Thanks to that, the remaining villagers have chased me away as if I were a monster." A shadow covered his features as the last sentence left his lips.

Naraku sent the boy a distasteful look. "Do you honestly believe yourself to be a monster?"

"Their blood stains on my hands!" protested Koimizu. He briskly lifted his hands up and glared at them with such hatred that it seemed like they were not part of his body. He felt tears of disgust burn behind his eyes.

Naraku let out a deep sigh. He strode over to his companion and then he placed his hands on the other's shoulders. 'You're of no use to me when you're crying…' Slowly he let his hands slide behind Koimizu's neck, wrapping his arms around the other to comfort him. Koimizu stiffened under his touch.

"I remember a miko whose hands were stained with the blood of youkai. She never cried for them; she never shed tears. She dedicated her life in protecting a Sacred Jewel, with powers beyond human or youkai knowledge, until it would vanish from this world. That was her life's mission." Naraku dropped his eyes and stared at the mass of black hair on top of Koimizu's head. "Your mother dedicated her life to protect those who need it and you are to follow her footsteps. Stop weeping for those who don't deserve your kindness. To be feared. To be shunned. To be alone forever. To live for your mission. This is the way of a miko."

There. He had said it. Dedication. Live for your mission. The way of a miko. Foolish. Rubbish.

The boy in his arms peered up at him, tears still glistening in his eyes. "Naraku the youkai is comforting someone?" he joked through his tears.

With a snort Naraku let him go. "Don't get any weird thoughts, kid. I was only trying to stop your crying so that we could go after Kanna and send her back to the other world."

Quickly Koimizu dried his eyes. "You seem to know her quite well."

Naraku nodded. "I do. She was one of my detachments."

"Your… what?" Koimizu blinked.

"My detachments," answered Naraku. "I can detach parts of my body and let them grow out into youkai."

"Oh." Koimizu blinked, trying his best to understand what was said to him.

Naraku gave another deep sigh and grabbed Koimizu's arm, dragging him off. "Let's get you a proper weapon first. A bow and arrows will do. We'll be going back to your village."

Koimizu blinked as he trailed after the hanyou. "Back to my village?" he questioned.

"Yes," Naraku confirmed. "I have a feeling my dear daughter will show up there again."

And no words were exchanged again as the two headed back towards Koimizu's village.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED.**_


	12. The hunted I

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

Soon enough the unusual pair arrived back at the burning village.

Koimizu stopped in his pace as he stared at the destruction that the bandits had done while under Kanna's influence. He still hadn't really come to peace with what had happened in the events. He still didn't understand how his powers could have summoned all those youkai. He took a deep breath and headed onwards again.

As Naraku watched the boy continue his way he silently followed. Those villagers would make trouble once they saw them again. Those foolish mortals, who were horrified by all the blood and death that stained their village. Ungrateful as they were, they chased away their hero.

He threw another glance towards Koimizu's back. And the hero accepts his fate with… dignity. That is what a poet would have called it. But to Naraku it was mere cowardice of a fool, unable to pave his own path, unable to conquer his own place.

Naraku stared at the boy's black hair that played with the wind. He observed the bow Koimizu held in his hand that was moving forward and backward in time with the pace he took as he walked on. He listened to the soft clattering of the arrows in the holster that Koimizu carried on his back. The soundless steps the boy made.

'You look so much like her…'

Koimizu turned around to face Naraku. "What are we going to do? We can't just stand here all day and wait until she appears."

Naraku nodded. "Indeed, we can't," he agreed as he picked up the sound of three human beings and two youkai coming towards them. Immediately Naraku registered who they were. They were Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippou. Naraku focused more carefully on his surroundings as he listened intently. Ah, there it was! InuYasha was a little ahead of his group.

He frowned. He was a fast healer, but he still wasn't fully recovered from the blow of the combined attack dealt to him by that future-miko and the hanyou. If they found him now… it would be his death. "Let's go," he said as he turned around to walk back towards the forest. But he was too late already.

"Going somewhere, Naraku?" InuYasha asked smugly. A smirk adorned his face as he drew his Tessaiga.

Soon enough the rest of his group had caught up with him. All glaring eyes were on Naraku.

"Che, you're even more stupid than I thought, Naraku." As expected, InuYasha would not let down the opportunity of insulting him. "If you're going to slaughter off a village at least do it when you are not an injured weakling like you are now. And especially when you know we are near you."

Miroku frowned. "Wait InuYasha," he said silencing the hanyou. "Something odd is going on. I can't sense any jaki coming from Naraku."

InuYasha blinked. "His jaki?" He looked around and soon enough he spotted Koimizu.

A jolt of shock triggered through him.

"… Kikyou?"

No sooner had those words left his lips or his whole pack had shot their eyes towards the figure standing not too far behind Naraku.

Slowly the blankness in InuYasha's mind subsided and as he observed the miko before him more closely, he concluded that this could not be Kikyou. The miko before him had a flat chest, so that could only mean that he was a boy. His eyes were nothing like Kikyou's either. They were round and golden and resembled his own so much, that it made InuYasha shudder.

"Kikyou!" Kagome yelled out. The anger that had been buried deep inside her rose as she saw the miko before her face. She hadn't forgotten how Kikyou had betrayed her trust. Twice she had and twice was enough. Kagome pulled out an arrow and readied herself for an attack.

"Stop, Kagome," InuYasha ordered in a tone that did not belong to the normal InuYasha who had just seen Kikyou. She eyed InuYasha for a moment, but he gave her a look that did not tolerate disobedience and she lowered her bow.

InuYasha lifted his head upwards to the sky and sniffed for a moment. Then he lowered his gaze and settled it on Koimizu. "You…" he growled in a threatening tone. "Why do you smell like Kikyou?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Koimizu defended himself. "I don't know someone named Kikyou."

InuYasha narrowed his gaze. "You smell like her, kid. You smell like Kikyou, mingled with her tears and someone else's blood." He didn't once let go of his gaze as he glared at the boy. He didn't trust this at all. 'A boy who smells like Kikyou and her tears and the blood of… someone I know. I know this scent, but I can't figure out whose blood this is…'

Slowly Naraku looked from InuYasha to Koimizu and then from Koimizu back to InuYasha. 'I knew he had something to do with Kikyou… Who is he?' He glanced one more time at Koimizu. 'But he didn't lie. Not to me, nor to InuYasha. I can hear it in his voice.' And then he turned his gaze back on InuYasha. "You were going to fight me, I assume," he said in a deadly calm voice, but he didn't feel calm at all.

InuYasha focused his gaze back on Naraku. "I sure as hell am," he confirmed and charged.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED.**_


	13. The hunted II

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

Hijiri-sama narrowed her eyes as she sensed someone building up their youki. 'InuYasha!'

She turned around and started gathering the necessary equipments that she needed for a ritual that would come up soon. 'Do not interfere with my plans, InuYasha.'A ritual that would come up very soon.

Slowly a girl clad in pure white emerged.

"Kanna." Hijiri-sama turned her attention towards the child-youkai. "Prepare for your next task."

Kanna bowed respectfully. "Yes Hijiri-sama," she replied in an empty voice.

KOIMIZU'S VILLAGE:

This was it: his end.

Slowly but surely the fear that was buried deep inside Naraku started to rise. It rose in volumes and spilled over, displaying itself onto his face that, for the first time in his life, looked mortified. He stared with wide eyes as InuYasha made a jump, the Tessaiga held high above his head, ready to slay him.

An arrow seared through the sky, alerting InuYasha and he moved his weight to duck the deadly purification powers. As he landed on his knees, he whipped his head around and growled at the attacker.

Koimizu shot him a glare. "I will not allow you to hurt those I hold dear," he sneered.

Shippou gaped at the boy. Kagome stared at him in shock. Sango was struck speechless.

"Do you even know who he is?" Miroku asked incredulously. "He is evil! Thousands of deaths stand on his name! Look at this village we're in!" And he gestured wildly around him.

Pinning Miroku with a look, Koimizu pulled out another arrow from his holster. "The chaos in this village is not for him to blame. And I know Naraku's reputation," he answered. "But I owe him my gratitude. I will not allow you to touch a single hair on his head."

"Your gratitude!?" Kagome gave him a look of disbelieve. "Naraku has done nothing good! He has not helped you. Don't you see? He is using you for one of his own vile plans!"

InuYasha shook his head. "Enough!" He stood up and shot Koimizu one of his glares. "If you stand in between me and Naraku, kid, I'll kill you first!"

Koimizu readied himself for another attack…

A flash lightened up the entire area, blinding InuYasha and his group. InuYasha shut his eyes tightly. 'What the hell is this light?' The other members of his group tried to block out the offending light as well.

Slowly the painfully bright light subsided and InuYasha dared to crack one eye open.

"What on earth!"

His pack decided that it was save to look again and they opened their eyes. Only to be met with an empty field. No burning village. No chaos. No corpses.

'Where have you gone, Naraku?'thought InuYasha as he looked around him.

The smell of blood and death still lingered in the air…

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED.

* * *

Dictionary: _**Youki (youkai energy) 


	14. Farewell Kanna

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

"That was phase one."

Slowly Hijiri-sama opened her eyes and allowed a smirk to cross her lips. 'InuYasha,' she thought. 'I won't allow you to kill Naraku. I will be the one to take his life.'

Kanna appeared from the shadows. "I am ready, Hijiri-sama," she said.

"Good." Hijiri-sama gave her a nod. "Go and fulfill your task."

"Yes, Hijiri-sama," she replied dutifully.

'Now phase two has started. I'm counting on you. Kanna… Koimizu…'

THE ANCIENT FOREST:

The group looked around in amazement. There was nothing in the area. Nothing but grassland, lingering with the faint scent of blood, death and burning houses. A cold breeze swept up the ashes that had been proof of the village that had once stood here, carrying them away into the ancient forest surrounding the empty field.

"What happened to the village?" Kagome asked in wonder.

Sango shook her head. "I have no clue." She looked over at Miroku, but he didn't seem to know anymore than her. "Houshi-sama?" she tried.

Miroku gave a small sigh. "We were close…" he narrowed his eyes. "I wonder who it was that moved the village. It couldn't possibly have been Naraku. The way he is now, I don't think he would have the power to do so. "

InuYasha let out a low growl. "I'm not worried about Naraku," he grunted, though that was clearly a lie. "I'm more worried about that kid. Something is off about him, but I can't put my finger in it. I wonder… who is he?"

KOIMIZU'S VILLAGE:

Slowly the offending light faded away.

Naraku cracked one eye open. 'What…?'

"Where are they?" he heard Koimizu say in wonder as the boy looked around himself in amazement.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he threw his companion a glance. 'So, I was right. He is connected to Kikyou somehow.' A scream caught his attention.

"They're back!" a woman screamed in fear. "Those murders are back! They'll call their youkai to slay us next!" Her screaming alerted the rest of the village about the pair's return. The women and children were ordered to stand back as the men grabbed for wooden sticks and other sharp objects that lay scattered through the burning village.

Naraku stared at the humans in disgust as he let out a low inaudible growl. 'Foolish mortals. Who do they think they are to challenge this Naraku?' Slowly he lifted his right arm, ready to deform his hand in order to slash through the villagers. The men slowly approached their weapons held tightly in their shaking hands. And then…

A gasp.

The movement of the men stopped as they stared at Naraku in fear.

Naraku narrowed his eyes, and then turned around to look behind him. "Kanna," he greeted, having sensed the girl's approach. "Have you come to take my life?"

Slowly the villagers backed away in horror. "It's the kuromiko," they whispered to one another. "We're going to die…"

Kanna merely stared at her creator. "Yes," she answered monotonously. "I gave my life in exchange for yours. I gave my life because you wished for it. But all that time…" Slowly she took a step forwards. "All that time I never wanted to die." Her face remained expressionless as always, but her eyes glistened, showing unshed tears. "I wanted to live." Her mirror flared up. "Die."

An arrow seared through the air and crashed with an energy field. A shield that surrounded Kanna.

"You won't kill him," Koimizu threatened. "Not while I'm alive." He pulled out another arrow. "And I won't forgive you for what you did to my mother." He released the arrow.

This time no energy shield appeared around Kanna. She allowed the arrow to fly straight to her head, before she lifted up her mirror, absorbing the arrow. "I shall return this to you," she commented before the arrow shot back out of the mirror.

Koimizu's eyes widened as he saw the sharp object going straight at him. Naraku narrowed his eyes as he followed the arrow.

A Saimyoushou took the hit. Once pierced by the spiritual powers of the arrow the small flying demon diminished to ashes. Koimizu turned to look at Naraku and he shot the miko a small smirk back. Koimizu gave him a grateful smile.

"Use all your strength and concentrate this time," Naraku commented and his companion gave him a nod. "Do not let your anger get the better of you."

"Alright," Koimizu said. He picked up another arrow from his holster. "Mother…" he whispered and he narrowed his eyes on his target. "Give me the strength to avenge you." He released his arrow.

The spiritual powers seared through the cold air as the sky slowly cleared. The sun made its presence, scattering its first light on the cold earth. Again Kanna lifted her mirror. The arrow struck the mirror and it scattered in pieces.

The sound of blood painting the air filled the early morning as Kanna died a second time. She sank to her knees when the arrow pierced through her heart and then she slowly faded, her body diminishing rapidly. But it all didn't matter, because for the first time in her life, she smiled.

'My task is fulfilled. Now it's up to you… Avenge my death, Hijiri-sama.'

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED.

* * *

Dictionary: _**Saimyoushou (hell wasp, poisonous demons usually employed in groups by Naraku) 


	15. My name is Hitomi Kagewaki

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

The villagers stared at the boy-miko, who had once again saved their lives.

Koimizu quickly averted his eyes in shame. He wondered what they would think of him now. Would they scream in terror? Curse him and his cruel methods? Call him a monster?

Slowly the head of the village stepped forwards. "Koimizu…" he called out.

Koimizu felt his heart jump, as he heard his name being called. He turned to face the old man with hopeful eyes.

The old man lowered the stick in his hand and offered Koimizu a small smile. He turned towards the armed men and ushered for them to lower their weapons too. "We have known Koimizu since his mother gave birth to him," he spoke to the lot. "We have known him to be a caring and helpful boy. His mother had promised him to be the greatest miko we will know." The old man paused to look each of the men in their eyes. "She did not lie," he continued. "He protected us twice from danger today! Twice in one day, while he is still but an inexperienced miko. We have no right to doubt Koimizu." He turned back towards Koimizu and crossed the distance between them.

"Koimizu, will you forgive us?" he asked him with a kind voice. "We are mere foolish humans. We are cowards and we fear what we do not understand. You, Koimizu, with the kindness and intelligence of a miko. Can you forgive us?"

And Koimizu smiled. "Yes," he said gratefully and the relief sounded in his voice.

The old man gave him a little grin. "Will you not introduce us to your friend, Koimizu?" he asked, as he curiously peeked over Koimizu's shoulder.

The question took Koimizu off guard and he felt his face heating up. "Ah well…" he said, as he looked for the right words. "T-that's…"

"My name is Hitomi Kagewaki and you may call me Kagewaki-sama," said Naraku, before Koimizu could answer. _(1)_ He had no intention of letting his identity be known by these treacherous mortals who could turn one-hundred-eighty degrees when it suited them. From the corner of his eyes he saw Koimizu raising his eyebrows in surprise, but he decided not to pay attention to it. "I am in debt with your lovely miko, as he had looked after me when I needed it."

"Looked after you?" the old man questioned.

"Ah yes," replied Naraku with a smile. "He had treated the wound that the white kuromiko, whom you just saw, had inflicted upon my shoulder earlier, with great care. I suggest you treasure Koimizu, for I will not forgive those who cause him harm."

He smirked as he noticed some men in the crowd visibly fidget uncomfortably at his threat. A quick glance towards his companion noted him of the fact that Koimizu was now utterly confused. He pointedly ignored his companion. It was convenient for him to blame Kanna for the injury, because that would explain the reason why she knew him and wipe away any doubt that the villagers might have had towards him.

He hadn't lied completely though. It may have been Kagome who had injured his shoulder and not Kanna, but Koimizu had in fact been the one who had taken care of him. And he had been very serious about not forgiving those who would cause the boy-miko harm. After all, Koimizu was the one who kept his jaki hidden far away.

"Ehm… Kagewaki-sama," the old head of the village said. Obviously he thought Naraku was some important lord from far away. "Might I suggest for you to stay in our village until your wound is healed? Most of our houses have been burnt down, but I am sure we have a place for you. It would not do for you to stay outside while injured."

Naraku smirked and bowed his head. "I thank you for your kind offer," he said accepting the invitation.

He needed a place to rest, so that the wounds would heal, and he needed to think. How did InuYasha and his pack suddenly disappear? Was it Kanna's doing? Why had Kanna been alive to begin with? There was only one person Naraku knew, who had the power to bring someone back from death. Sesshoumaru. And then there was Koimizu. His strange connection with Kikyou bothered Naraku greatly. Besides, Naraku was sure he needed to explain all these lies to Koimizu, before the boy would make assumptions on his own.

As the old head of the village lead the way, the lot followed him. They were ready for a new day.

Koimizu blinked as he passed Kanna's remainders. Something shone underneath the soil. He bent down to pick up a pink shard. He didn't understand why, but he decided to keep it with him. As he put the shard away for later examination he realised that he had fallen behind. Quickly he got up and ran to catch up with the lot.

_(1) Hitomi Kagewaki is the name Naraku used to first present himself in the series. Although, some people claim that Hitomi Kagewaki is an entirely different person from Naraku and that he was just under Naraku's control._

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED.**_


	16. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

The ritual to move the village had been successful. She picked up her equipments and started to place them back away. It was almost time for her to take her next step.

'Naraku, pay for your deed. Feel the pain you caused me…'

She would never forgive what that hanyou had done to her. How he had stolen everything from her. That day when she finally found out about the trap she had fallen in, that he had placed for her long ago, she had vowed that he would die by her hands.

A knock on the door.

"Kikyou-sama."

She whipped her head towards the sound of the voice. "Do not call me by that name, Kohaku," she whispered threateningly as she glared the boy down.

"I am sorry, Hijiri-sama." Quickly, the boy bowed his head.

"Kohaku," Kikyou ordered. "Go find Kouga and bring me his shards."

"Yes, Hijiri-sama," Kohaku replied obediently. He would do anything to make Naraku pay for controlling his mind, including working with this miko who wanted him dead. A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered what he had done to his own family.

He dared to peek at the woman before him and saw the sadness and anger radiating off of her in waves. He understood that he wasn't the only victim of Naraku. What had happened to Kikyou-sama that made her this bitter? And why did she want Naraku to have all the shards of the Shikon no Tama if she hated him so much? Was it part of her plan to defeat him? Another shiver went through his body. The shard embedded in his own body would be taken out by Kikyou. Then he would die.

Footsteps behind him alerted him of another being entering the room.

"Sesshoumaru," said Kikyou and she bowed to him.

"Miko, you know the boy cannot defeat the Wolf Prince by himself."

"I know," stated Kikyou. "That is why you shall accompany Kohaku. And in return, I shall give him to you. The Shikon shard in his body shall lead Naraku straight into your hands."

A small smirk crossed the features of the Lord of the Western Lands. "You think I want Naraku to die?" he questioned Kikyou. He threw the miko a knowing look, but left his question unanswered.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him giving him a suspicious glare. "Leave," she hissed.

Sesshoumaru nodded and turned around.

"Kohaku, we're going," he ordered.

"Yes, Seshoumaru-sama," Kohaku replied and he got up to his feet and left with the lord.

KOIMIZU'S VILLAGE:

"Thank you for your hospitality," Naraku said to the head of the village and he bowed his head. "Would you please leave us alone now? Koimizu and I have had a long day and we would like to rest now."

"Of course," the old man replied as he too bowed his head. "The futons are there," he stated as he pointed to a corner of the hut they were in.

Naraku and Koimizu bowed their heads and the old man left them by themselves.

As soon as he left the hut, Koimizu turned to give Naraku a suspicious look. "What's with all the lies?" he questioned.

"I knew you'd ask," Naraku said. He walked over to the futons and dropped down on one. "I do not trust these humans of your village."

"Why not?" asked Koimizu as he flopped down beside the hanyou.

"I am a murder," Naraku answered. "I killed thousands. It is only natural that I do not trust." He let himself lie down on the futon. "Let's rest," he said. "I want to leave by night."

"Leave?" asked Koimizu as he made himself comfortable next to Naraku. "Why?"

Naraku closed his eyes. "I need to see someone."

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE STAY TUNED… **_


	17. Sesshoumaru and Kohaku

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

**_Note: I changed the summary, because the first one annoyed me._**

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

The two wandered the forest. The ancient trees awaited their next move. Soon the Prince of Wolves would die. His downfall would come.

Silently Sesshoumaru strode over the narrow path that followed the curves of the small stream crossing through the Ancient Forest. He heard the footsteps of the child that followed behind him and they reminded him of Rin.

He wasn't the person to admit it readily, but to Sesshoumaru, Rin was his everything. Maybe she was a little on the talkative side, but she was his daughter and only friend. She kept him from the loneliness that surrounded him everyday. He wasn't bothered by the loneliness, he was used to it. And still, having someone around was always better. He wondered if Rin was doing well with Jaken.

Kohaku was Rin's complete opposite. He was quiet. And he didn't have the childish innocence of Rin. Kohaku's innocence had long ago been robbed away that day when Naraku had taken over his mind and made him kill his entire village along with his father.

Yet Sesshoumaru was drawn to him. The child was brave, just like Rin. Kohaku was willing to follow Kikyou, even though he knew of her intensions towards him.

"How did you break from Naraku?" Sesshoumaru turned around to face his companion.

Kohaku blinked and looked up. He hadn't thought that the demon lord would strike up a conversation with him and he certainly hadn't expected that his life would interest the lord. Kohaku wasn't anyone important, so why would he be?

Still, if the lord asked him a question he was expected to answer. So, he did. "When Naraku took his heart back into his body, I ran away from him, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "And how did you break free from the control he had over your mind?" he continued.

"I…" Kohaku shivered as memories came back to him. "My sister…" he left the sentence linger and a silence fell over the two.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sesshoumaru turned around and continued their journey again. "You do not need to answer," he said. He already had a suspicion what the answer to the question was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kohaku took a leap forward and landed beside the lord.

"Yes?" questioned Sesshoumaru. He cast a glance towards his companion.

"Uhm… Forgive me if my question sounds rude, but why do you chase Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru saw the boy fidget uncomfortably. "I have my reasons as you have yours," he stated, avoiding answering the question.

He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted Naraku. Or what he wanted from him. He thought Naraku to be a dirty little hanyou, with filthy tricks up his sleeve. The hanyou had insulted him and needed to be taught a lesson and put back in its place.

And yet Naraku intrigued Sesshoumaru. The hanyou was extremely clever and pretty strong. He had been an opponent unlike any Sesshoumaru had encountered before. The keyword was 'had been'. Since Naraku had taken his heart back, he had become much weaker than before.

'Wait for me, Naraku. This Sesshoumaru shall put you back in your place.'

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"What is it, Kohaku?"

"Uhm… you'll really help me get the Shikon shards?" the boy shyly asked as a little blush dusted his cheeks.

"I am not doing this for you," Sesshoumaru coldly stated. "I want Naraku's punishment just as much as you and that miko do. Be prepared to die."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kohaku knew that after they gathered the two shards he would die. Not at the hands of Kikyou as he had assumed earlier. However, Kohaku was not afraid. He was willing to sacrifice his life to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	18. InuYasha versus Kouga

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

Faster than the eye could see Kouga appeared before his two companions with a deer slung over his shoulder. He dropped the dead animal down before the two and plopped onto the ground himself. He knew his pack was tired, so he decided for them to camp near the small river that crossed through the Ancient Forest.

A scent caught his nose.

Kagome. Not too far downwards of the stream.

"Guys, get up!" he yelled. A surprised look crossed his two companions' faces.

"What is it?" asked Ginta.

Kouga smirked. "Kagome is here," he stated and in a whirlwind he ran off again, leaving his companions behind.

Both Hakkaku and Ginta let out a low grunt. "Here we go again," muttered Hakkaku. The two picked up the deer and followed their pack leader.

INUYASHA'S CAMP:

Kagome threw another log of wood into the fire. She sighed sadly as she saw her stressed companions. Everybody suffered under InuYasha's agitation. She couldn't blame InuYasha though. Suddenly a boy who looks just like Kikyou appeared on stage. Who was this boy? Why did he look like her? Why did her smell linger on him?

"Kagome!"

She looked up and saw Kouga in front of her. Behind him InuYasha lay awkwardly spread out on the ground of the forest, footprints covering his back.

The look made a drop of sweat appear on her forehead. "Ah… Kouga-kun," she greeted him and she offered him a smile. Soon she heard more noises.

"Kouga!" his followers called out. Together they carried a dead deer with them.

"Kagome," said Kouga. "Can we join your camp for today?"

Before Kagome could reply, InuYasha, who had just picked himself up from the ground, cut her off. "No, you bastard!" he yelled out. "I won't let you stay with us! Leave us alone!"

Kouga raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Whoa! What's with the pup?" he asked. "He seems more irritated by my presence than usual."

A low growl rumbled up from InuYasha's throat. "Don't call me pup…" he threatened.

Kagome gave another sigh. Even though InuYasha was more skittish and agitated than usual, she knew that he would never be serious with Kouga. And she was right. Soon enough she heard the meaningless insults rise.

"Inu-puppy!" taunted Kouga.

InuYasha growled. "Damn ookami!" he yelled back.

"What's the little pup gonna do, huh?" he pestered.

InuYasha jumped him.

"Sit." The mumble passed Kagome's lips before she realized them.

A loud thud could be heard throughout the clearing.

"Kagome!" InuYasha let out a frustrated whine. He growled when he heard Kouga snicker.

Kagome had a hard time keeping herself from giggling. "Sorry Inuyasha," she said apologetically. She was glad that Kouga had come though, because it lifted the tension that had been around her camp.

Soon enough all sat around the campfire eating meat from the deer that Ginta and Hakkaku had brought along with them.

"Naraku has to be around here somewhere," said Kouga, bringing up the subject Kagome had feared for. "I smelled him not too long ago, but I lost track of it."

Miroku nodded. "Yes, he is around. We fought him. Since Naraku took his heart back in, he has become weaker. He can't conceal his scent anymore."

InuYasha decided that it was time to bring his frustration up. "That kid is purifying the jaki around him." InuYasha growled at the thought. "He's like a barrier that keeps both Naraku's jaki and scent hidden. We can't track him down."

This information certainly caught Kouga's interest. "What kid?" he asked.

Sango sighed. "We don't know. We didn't have the chance to ask his name." She petted Kirara, who mewed softly beside her.

"He looked like a girl!" Shippou piped up. "He looked like Kikyou."

"Ehh… Shippou-chan, eat some more," Kagome tried. It was better not to mention Kikyou. Especially since her scent and tears lingered on the mysterious boy-miko.

'Besides,' thought Kagome. 'Kikyou has betrayed us.' The thought angered her. She sometimes wished Kikyou had never come back, though she knew she shouldn't think that way.

Suddenly she stiffened. She turned her head to look upwards of the stream, where the red glow of the evening sun was still present.

"A Shikon shard coming our way," she whispered.

InuYasha already heard her.

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…_** **_

* * *

Dictionary:_** -kun (informal suffix that is used mostly, but not exclusively, when referring to boys); -chan (affectionate suffix that is used mostly, but not exclusively, when referring to girls); Inu (dog); Ookami (wolf) 


	19. Kouga's Shikon shards taken

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

A Shikon shard?

InuYasha lifted his nose into the air.

He smelled him. His brother was coming his way. InuYasha let out a low growl as he grabbed for his Tessaiga, preparing himself for an upcoming battle.

Kouga, too, stood up, his whole being going on full alert. The amount of youki that he felt coming to him in waves was incredible! This could not be some normal youkai. He recognized the youki. He had met this person before.

Kagome tried to ease the hanyou. "InuYasha, it's only Kohaku," she said. Her easing did not work the way she wanted to, but the words did manage to catch Sango's attention.

"Kohaku!?" Sango called out. She whipped her head around and gave Kagome a desperate look. "Don't lie to me, Kagome-chan," she said. "Is it really Kohaku, who is coming?"

"Sango-chan…" Kagome gave Sango a look of sympathy. She felt sorry for Sango, who lost her brother and entire village because of Naraku's doing. "Sango-chan, I… I feel a Shikon shard coming this way, but I am not sure if it's Kohaku."

"It's him alright," InuYasha growled. "I can smell him and Sesshoumaru is with him too."

Kouga blinked. Oh… right. He had met that guy before. Sesshoumaru. Tall, strong and handsome. The ideal man for every girl or boy who did not know his cold personality. The Lord of the Western Lands and InuYasha's older brother. Yeah, he had met the guy before.

Not a moment later a boy jumped out of the shadows, followed by the youkai lord.

"Ko… Kohaku…" Sango shook as she saw her younger brother once again. She had wondered for a long time where Kohaku had been staying after Naraku had weakened. "Kohaku… you're alright…" A tear rolled down Sango's cheek. She was glad her brother was still alive.

Kohaku trembled. His sister was crying for him. "Aneue…" The word left his lips before he even noticed it, leaving his sister in shock. _(1)_

"You…" Sango whispered. "You remember me?"

Kohaku felt tears trickling down his own cheek. He did remember his sister. Especially his sister. He remembered everything and it was because of her that he remembered everything. He wanted to call her again, but this time the words were stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth, but nothing wanted to come out.

'Aneue!' The words screamed inside his head. 'Aneue, I am sorry! I want to stay with you!'

"Kohaku! Talk to me!" Sango called out. She took a step forward towards her brother, but she stopped when Sesshoumaru's whip venomously slashed before her, missing her by an inch. The grounds before her tore apart.

"Kohaku," he said. "You know what to do."

Kohaku nodded. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," he replied as more tears trailed down his cheeks. He pulled out his weapon and slung it towards Kouga.

Kouga's instincts had already alarmed him of the danger, but just when he was going to dodge the attack, InuYasha had jumped and dragged him towards the ground with him.

Kohaku missed.

"What the hell are you doing, mutt!" Kouga cried out indignantly.

"I'm saving your sorry ass, you ungrateful ookami!" InuYasha growled back.

Kouga shoved the hanyou off of him. "I don't need you to save me, idiot!" he yelled back. However, the bickering with InuYasha had caused him to let his awareness slip, which caused him to be unprepared when the second attack landed on him.

"Watch out Kouga!" InuYasha cried out.

Too late. The first shard flew across the sky and Sesshoumaru made a jump. He caught the pink shard in his hand. "That's one," he stated and he turned to look at Kohaku, whose weapon glimmered with red blood. The blood of Kouga.

Kouga grabbed his leg as his face contorted with pain. "Damn it!" he cursed. They were after his shards!

"Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha growled out and he quickly drew his Tessaiga and charged.

"I am not interested in you, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru commented as he easily sidestepped InuYasha's attack.

"You're after the Shikon shards!" InuYasha yelled out furiously as he flung his sword again. "I won't let you have them, bastard!"

"I am not after these worthless shards, hanyou," Sesshoumaru taunted. "I am only doing the dead miko a favor."

InuYasha froze in his attack. Dead miko? That could only be…

"Kikyou!?" Kagome called out. The surprise, hurt and anger that were present in her voice didn't leave her face as she drew her bow. "She's behind this?!" she yelled. She picked up an arrow and aimed for Sesshoumaru.

At that moment Kohaku attacked her.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango called out. She jumped in between them in an attempt to save Kagome, which caused her to be the one receiving Kohaku's blow. Her blood splattered onto the ground as she dropped down to her knees in pain. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain that resided in her heart.

The arrow that Kagome had released missed Sesshoumaru by an inch.

"Kohaku…" Sango whispered as her vision started to blur. Kohaku could not be this heartless. She could not believe it. She would not believe it, because this was her brother. Her sweet brother. "Kohaku…" she tried again. And then her consciousness left her and she fell down on the ground.

'But… he remembered me. Why?'

"Sango-san!" Miroku cried out as he ran over to her. "Hold on, Sango-san!"

Kagome cradled her friend into her arms. "Sango-chan!" she screamed as tears fell from her eyes. "Sango-chan, wake up!"

Both Shippou and Kirara ran over to Sango. They cried and screamed out her name. She could not die like this! They would not believe it! Sango would not die! Not like this.

Kohaku turned around as more tears trickled down his face. "Aneue…" he uttered in a trembled whisper. 'I'm sorry, aneue.'

Sesshoumaru dealt InuYasha a heavy blow. "You should not be distracted, hanyou. It will be your death!"

InuYasha fell into the narrow stream of the Ancient Forest. As water poured into his lungs he saw Kikyou's face before him. Her smile, her gentle words.

InuYasha… are you willing to weave a new thread of fate with me?

'Kikyou, I finally trusted you. I don't care that you plot with Sesshoumaru. I don't care that you are stealing the Shikon shards. I still trust you. No matter what pain you bring me.'

Not a moment later both Hakkaku and Ginta fell down unconscious.

Kouga backed away, slightly limping as Sesshoumaru advanced on him. The pain of the wound singed through his entire leg. "You…" he hissed. A low growl formed in his throat as he took another step back. From the corner of his eyes he saw Miroku reach for the prayer beads on his hand, as Kagome jumped into the water of the river stream in order to save InuYasha. Kirara grabbed Shippou and flew away with him, bringing the small kitsune into safety.

"Kazaana!" Miroku called out.

But before he could unwrap the hell hole in his hand from the restricting prayer beads around it, Sesshoumaru had pulled out his whip and attacked him. Miroku fell down on his knees as the pain seared through his body. He vaguely heard Kouga's cry of pain as unconsciousness grabbed hold of him.

'Well, at least I've had the opportunity to know everyone…InuYasha, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara… Sango… Sango-san…'

Sesshoumaru jumped into the air and caught the last shard. "Well done, Kohaku," he commented. He turned and stared at the unconscious Prince of Wolf. The slices Kohaku had carved into his back and legs ran deep and the blood seeping out of them painted the ground dark red. Sesshoumaru hadn't even fought the Wolf Prince.

"Let us go, Kohaku," he said, but the boy did not move from his place. He turned around and saw Kohaku silently crying as he stood rooted to the spot. He decided to ease Kohaku's pain. Keeping the cold tone in his voice so as to not lose face, he spoke to the boy. "Your sister is still alive. I can smell it."

Kohaku froze, his breath stuck in his throat. What did Sesshoumaru-sama just say? Alive?

It took a moment before the words sunk into him. But then realization hit him. His sister was still alive! "Aneue!" Kohaku cried out as he ran over to his sister's unconscious form. He dropped onto his knees and gently touched her face with his fingertips. "Aneue…" he whispered and Sesshoumaru could hear all Kohaku's emotions poured into that one single word.

"Let's leave before Kagome surfaces from the river," Sesshoumaru urged. He was done here and he did not wish to stay any longer.

Kohaku nodded. "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama," he said and he got up. He walked over to Sesshoumaru, who picked him up and carried him in his one arm as he flew away.

The cries of a girl reached their ears. But they were far away.

_(1) I couldn't bear translating Aneue. Kohaku said it with such fear and sadness that time after he had struck Sango with his weapon and came out of Naraku's control. The word is just too intense to translate; I much rather have it staying this way.

* * *

_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…

* * *

**_

_**Dictionary: **_Aneue (older sister); Kazaana (Wind Tunnel, an attack from Miroku)


	20. Kohaku's last kiss

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

_**Note:**__** Well, last chapter sure was heavy! I had to fix several small things, in order to make the story flow right. This chapter was also a tough one. But hey, at least you get to see some shounen-ai fan service!**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking" **_

_**WARNING: shounen-ai, shota, Sesshoumaru x Kohaku **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

They landed near the ruins of a village.

Sesshoumaru restrained himself from wrinkling his nose. He could smell the ashes of burned houses and the blood of death. The village couldn't have been attacked too long ago. There were still humans walking around between the ruins of the village. They were probably villagers who were trying to rebuild their homes. The scents were overwhelming his senses, but somehow he managed to detect that one scent he was looking for.

Naraku.

"Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru turned around to see two small girls standing behind him, waiting for him. He recognized them as Kochou and Asuka, Kikyou's two faithful shikigami.

"What does she want?" Sesshoumaru said, referring to Kikyou. He glared at the two girls, but his eyes had no effect on either girl. He should have known. The two girls were shikigami, which meant that their whole existence was controlled by Kikyou.

"Kikyou-sama wishes for the shards," Kochou began.

"They are not yet to be given to Naraku," Asuka continued.

The nerve of that woman. To order this Sesshoumaru around. Who did that miko think she was? Sesshoumaru was about to insult the two girls, when another voice attracted his attention.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Sesshoumaru dropped his gaze and stared at the boy in his arm. "Yes?" he asked.

"Uhm…" Kohaku hesitated for a moment. He felt a little nervous being in the embrace of the stoic lord. A blush dusted his cheeks as he twitched. "Ah well, I thought that… err… maybe you could let me go?"

Sesshoumaru blinked in surprise. He hadn't even noticed he was still holding onto Kohaku. Fighting down the embarrassment he felt inside him, he lowered himself and gently put his companion down.

"Thank you," mumbled Kohaku, as he dropped his eyes and let them bore holes into the forest ground.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded and turned to face the two girls again. "Tell that woman that our alliance is broken. I do not need her anymore."

Nor did she need him any longer. They both had what they wanted. She had her two Shikon shards and he had Kohaku's shard. He wasn't sure why Kikyou needed the two shards for her twisted plans of revenge, but his shard would be the one to lure Naraku out.

Sesshoumaru reached inside his kimono. "Leave," he commanded as he threw the two pink Shikon shards towards the girls. The shards dropped onto the ground and Kochou bent down to pick them up. The two girls arose, their feet lifting from the forest floor, and then they flew away, leaving boy and youkai by themselves.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away. "I will have to kill you now, Kohaku," he stated.

"I know," replied Kohaku. He had expected this moment to come.

"Are you not afraid to die?" asked Sesshoumaru. He turned himself around to stare at the boy, silently expressing his wonder, but still keeping a firm cold mask on his face.

Kohaku shook his head, still refusing to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze. "No Sesshoumaru-sama. I am not afraid to die." He bit his bottom lip and trembled as he voiced his next words. "I just hope my death will contribute to Naraku's downfall."

Finally he lifted his head up and looked into Sesshoumaru's piercing eyes. "I killed off my entire village." He shivered as tears blurred his image of the youkai lord. "My father's blood stains on my hands…" He felt his cheeks becoming wet and finally he couldn't take it anymore. He broke down in front of the youkai lord. He dropped onto his knees and started crying his heart out. He cried out the guilt he felt. He cried for his village, his father and his sister. He cried for his victims. He could not stop crying.

A feeling of sympathy overcame Sesshoumaru as he saw his companion shaking and sobbing in front of him. He felt for the boy. That child was too young to suffer. That child needed someone. Someone to hold him.

Sesshoumaru had decided. He slowly strode over towards the boy and then dropped down onto his knees. He stretched out his arm, but hesitated for a moment to touch Kohaku's shivering form. Being the ice lord that he was, he had never comforted someone in his life before. He wasn't sure about what he had to do.

However, he didn't need to know. Kohaku already told him what he wanted, when he jumped into the lord's embrace. He smelled the boy's salty tears as he awkwardly put his arm around Kohaku's waist. He heard the other's breathing; it was fast and laboured. Tears seeped into the fabric of his clothes. He felt Kohaku's heartbeat, supported by the Shikon shard, against his own. He was holding Kohaku.

Kohaku shivered and cried, forgetting for the moment that it was Sesshoumaru, the stoic ice lord, who was holding him. He needed this feeling of being held.

And they stayed there, awaiting the hanyou that would come.

KAEDE'S VILLAGE:

Slowly Miroku opened his eyes. "Am I…"

"You're awake!" Kagome called out and she made a quick dash towards him. "How are you feeling?" She helped him as he tried to sit up. "Does it hurt?" she asked in concern.

"Well yes… it does. Everything is hurting." Slowly Miroku lifted a hand to his chest. "I thought I died."

"You almost did die," Kagome commented. "Sesshoumaru's whip attack was poisonous."

"Oh…" Miroku let out a soft sad sigh.

"What's the matter, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked as she put a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"Sango-san…" mumbled Miroku.

"What about me, Houshi-sama?"

Squealing rather girly Miroku jumped up in surprise. He turned to look behind him, where the voice had come from. "Sango-san, you're alive!" He looked at her in wonder and couldn't help but smile. "Sango-san…"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm still alive. What about it?"

"Ehh… well, I…" Scratching his head Miroku tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to his mind. He sighed inwardly and decided to show some of his old habit. At least they would know he was alright then. Stepping towards Sango he reached out and held both her hands. "Sango-san, will you bear my child?"

A loud slap could be heard throughout the area.

Kagome shook her head. "You deserved that, Miroku-sama."

"Ah well…" Miroku grinned as a red handprint formed itself on his cheek. 'Sango-san… thank goodness you're still alive.' The grin on his face left him, the moment he noticed Sango's sadness.

"Kohaku… he did this to us. He remembers himself and yet he… I don't understand." Sango inhaled deeply, trying to prevent the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes from falling.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome walked over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your brother was after my shards, not after our lives." The group turned around to look at Kouga, who made an attempt to sit. Seeing his pack members, Hakkaku and Ginta, snoring beside him, made him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Kouga-kun, you're awake!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kouga nodded as he gave up on trying to sit and plopped back onto his back. "Yeah," he said and he rolled his eyes one more time. "Unfortunately I'm not the only one awake."

"What's that supposed to mean, you damn ookami!" barked InuYasha and he jumped up. He growled and showed his teeth to Kouga, who completely ignored him, making him fume more. It surprised Kagome that InuYasha was in a less bad shape than Kouga, but she quickly understood. InuYasha was just too brainless to notice his own pain.

Miroku turned his attention back to the future-miko. "Kagome-sama," he asked. "Can you tell us what happened after we all fainted?"

"Well, I don't know what happened to Kohaku, Sesshoumaru or the Shikon shards…" Kagome started. "But when I pulled InuYasha out of the river I saw everyone laying on the ground. I thought you all had died, but then Shippou-chan and Kirara came back. Shippou-chan told me that you were all still alive, so we brought you back here."

Shippou stood up proudly and placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah, it was thanks to my keen senses that you guys survived," he boasted. "Even InuYasha's life depended on me!" Not a moment later InuYasha bonked his head, making him wail for Kagome.

"Sit InuYasha," Kagome grunted and she let out a heavy sigh. Some things would never change. 'But thank heaven, no one died. We only lost the Shikon shards.'

NEAR KOIMIZU'S VILLAGE:

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Kohaku mumbled as he buried his face deeper into the fabric of the youkai lord's clothes. "I'm glad that you are the one to take my life away."

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet and stared at the mass of dark hair on top of his companion's head. There was nothing to say. He was going to kill Kohaku.

"Can you tell my sister that I love her?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to nod, but he realised that Kohaku would not see it, so he decided to break his silence. "If that is what you wish." He felt sorry for the boy. He was barely older than Rin. He was way too young to die.

"You know that I cannot revive you, Kohaku," Sesshoumaru stated. "Not even Tenseiga can save you." They both knew the powers of his father's sword. It could only revive a soul once. Technically, Kohaku had already been revived with the Shikon shard in his back. If Kohaku died now, then he would never be revived again.

"Is there anything you want before you die?"

Kohaku looked up into the metallic eyes of the youkai lord. 'There is nothing for me to lose anymore,' he thought and a smile formed on his lips. "Yes," he said and he leaned up connecting his lips to those of Sesshoumaru.

The kiss was short, but gentle. The feather light touch lingered on Sesshoumaru's lips, even after Kohaku pulled back from him. A look of surprise broke through Sesshoumaru's mask, but he decided not to ask about his companion's motive behind the kiss. Instead he closed his eyes and leaned down to capture the boy's lips for a second and deeper kiss. To Sesshoumaru, it seemed like a fitting goodbye and a last wish to be fulfilled. To Kohaku, it was a taste of life, before death would overtake him.

Sesshoumaru shifted his hand and placed it onto Kohaku's back, as he felt Kohaku's tongue slip past his lips. They played gently with each other as if in a sensual dance. Kohaku's last dance ended when Sesshoumaru's claws broke through the skin of his back and retrieved the Shikon shard.

"Until we meet again, Kohaku."

Kohaku perished into dust and his remains were swept away by the cool wind of the night.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…

* * *

**_

_**Dictionary:**_ Shikigami (spirit that serves the one who summoned it); Tenseiga (Sesshoumaru's sword that can revive the dead and is made from his father's fang.)


	21. Meeting the enemy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

_**Note:**__** Hmmm, seems like this story is not very popular, since I'm not getting any reviews for it. It matter not, I like this fic, and it has been the best I have written yet in my opinion. Strong plot, and less grammar and spelling mistakes. I must thank Cold Kikyo. Thank you for having supported my fic for so long!**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking"**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

Naraku's eyes snapped open. He felt it, the evil aura that was trying to lure him out. He knew this aura; it could only be one of a Shikon shard. He owned almost the entire ball himself, so he was sure this aura was from was a Shikon shard, because the darkness emitting from it felt similar. There was no mistake about it.

Naraku tried to get up, when he found out that he could not. Something had draped itself over him. A warm body, laying flush against his, a mass of midnight black hair splayed all over him and a soft cheek pressed firmly against his chest. Koimizu was still sleeping.

Naraku had the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. 'Brat,' he thought. He lifted his head up and stared at the sleeping boy. 'The kid must be tired,' he mused as he watched the rising and falling of the miko's chest. 'I wonder if I should kill him while he is having sweet dreams.'

The temptation to shove Koimizu off of him was great, but Naraku resisted it. Something was not how it should be. Naraku felt it, something was terribly off. He peered at the boy before him; sure that he had something to with it. There was something missing…

But what was it?

Naraku did not know. He could not figure out what it was, that was missing.

Naraku gave a silent snort as he watched his companion. He raised a hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder, gently shaking the boy awake. "Wake up, Koimizu," he called out softly. The boy made a low grumbling sound and turned his head, pressing his face into Naraku's chest. Naraku glared at him. "Wake up, brat," he hissed.

Slowly Koimizu opened one eye and peeked up. "Fine, I'll get up," he mumbled and he got off of the hanyou. He stretched himself and rubbed his eyes. "So, who did you intend to meet?" he asked as he stifled a yawn.

"Someone who is waiting for us," Naraku replied as a frown made its way on his face. He felt Sesshoumaru's youki right where the aura of the jewel was emitting its evilness. This could only mean that Sesshoumaru was calling for him.

'But why? Did he know I wanted to see him tonight?'

"Come on," said Naraku as he got onto his feet. "We're leaving."

Koimizu blinked, but then got up and followed curiously.

NEAR KOIMIZU'S VILLAGE:

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched the Shikon shard grow darker and filthier. A small river of red blood dripped from his finger, but he hardly felt it. He let another drop of his blood fall on the Shikon shard and it turned another shade darker. He knew his blood tainted the shard. Soon the shard would become completely black, and the pink that had once been, would be vanished forever.

He felt the hanyou coming his way.

'I am waiting for you Naraku,' he thought. 'Your punishment awaits you.'

He did not need to wait long. Soon enough the hanyou appeared from the shadows and behind him a young boy, dressed in the clothes of a miko, followed. "Sesshoumaru," Naraku greeted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Naraku," he stated as he glared at the other. He noticed the absence of jaki and concluded that the boy must be the one responsible for keeping it away. "I see you are still hiding behind others."

Despite being in a disadvantage Naraku grinned. "You know me too well," he said.

"I do, unfortunately," Sesshoumaru retorted while sending the boy a look of distaste.

Naraku ignored his looks and shot his first question. "Sesshoumaru, why did you call for me?" he asked. He was someone who played things save. Thus, he wanted to know the other's intentions first, before revealing his own questions.

"You surprise me, Naraku," Sesshoumaru mocked. "Why the straightforwardness? Were you not the one to dance around matters for ages?" He let a smirk cross his face, when he saw Naraku sneer at him. "Then, I shall tell you why I called you here." His hand reached for his Tokijin. "I am going to teach you a lesson."

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…

* * *

**_

_**Dictionary:**_ Tokijin (Sesshoumaru's battle sword, made from the fang of Goshinki who is one of Naraku's offsprings)


	22. Sesshoumaru attacks

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking"**_

_**WARNING: shounen-ai, Sesshoumaru x Naraku**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.

* * *

**_

Naraku's eyes widened in fear as Sesshoumaru attacked him. Quickly jumping to the side, he managed to dodge the attack. He turned around, only to find Koimizu standing on shaky legs and staring with crossed eyes at Tokijin that was pointed towards his throat.

Naraku narrowed his eyes and let his tentacles come out. He would not allow Koimizu to be hurt. The barrier that kept his jaki hidden depended on the boy. He made a slash, warning the other not to mess with the kid. Sesshoumaru stepped aside, easily avoiding the tentacles.

Faster than the speed of light Sesshoumaru assaulted him again and he managed to make a small gash in Naraku's arm. Sesshoumaru smirked, when he saw Naraku's face contort with anger. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Were you not master of regeneration? Then… how can a small cut like this harm you, Naraku?"

And Sesshoumaru was right. Soon enough, the cut disappeared from Naraku's arm. Quickly Naraku glanced to his side, where his companion was still standing frozen as if he were in a bad dream. "Koimizu, stay out of this," he ordered.

He did not feel like repeating that episode with InuYasha. Because this was not InuYasha they were dealing with. This was Sesshoumaru. And Koimizu was no match to him.

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. "That would be something for a hanyou like you," he mocked. "To worry about a mere child." He decided not to think about Kohaku or Rin while saying those words. "Is he perhaps your lover?"

Naraku sneered at him. "Do not be foolish, Sesshoumaru. You and I both know why that child is here." He was here to uphold the shield around Naraku. To keep InuYasha and his friends away. Nothing more.

"This Sesshoumaru is not interested in a child like that," Sesshoumaru stated. He scoffed at the very idea of him caring for a child, for the moment forgetting about Kohaku and Rin. But then again, Kohaku and Rin were not just children to Sesshoumaru. They were his companions and his only friends.

Sesshoumaru jumped to avoid a range of tentacle-attacks. He smirked as he placed his Tokijin back into its sheath. With a flick of a finger he called out his whip and he slashed through Naraku's body, ripping the hanyou's skin.

Naraku cringed in pain as the poison burned his wounds like acid. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed back the scream that almost tore out of his throat. Blood trickled down his chin. Just like the holy powers of a miko's arrow, poisonous attacks could not be regenerated easily. This wound would need time to recover. But had he time?

He felt himself being swept off of his feet by Sesshoumaru's mokomoko and before he knew it, his face was only inches apart from the youkai lord's.

Sesshoumaru took his chance and leaned in, forcefully shoving his tongue inside the hanyou's mouth for a rough kiss. He pulled back and shot Naraku a devilish grin. "You're thinking of InuYasha right now, aren't you?" he sneered. "You wished it were my hanyou brother instead of me touching and kissing you right now." He smirked when Naraku froze. "You thought I didn't know about your filthy desires for him? Fool." In a swift move he slung Naraku out of his mokomoko. "A hanyou should act like a hanyou and crawl on the floor!"

Naraku's form slammed into the ground forming a crater, making him moan in pain. His vision blurred for a moment and he noticed a vague figure hovering over him. Blinking his eyes a few times to focus them again, he recognized the form to be Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru shot him a look of disgust. "I changed my decision," he stated. "I shall not kill you, Naraku. A weakling hanyou like you is not worth this Sesshoumaru's time." And with that he turned on his heels and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait," Naraku called out. A grimace formed on his features as he tried to scramble up. "Sesshoumaru, I want to know why."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his head around, glancing over his shoulder at the hanyou. "Why what?" he asked, quick to the point as always.

Finally, Naraku managed to get back on his two feet and with shaking knees he stepped forwards. "Why did you revive Kanna?" he asked, rough pants following his question.

Sesshoumaru stared at him with cold unreadable eyes. "I have done no such thing," he stated.

The answer stunned Naraku. Sesshoumaru had not done it? But then who? Sesshoumaru was the only one with the ability to revive someone. He had Tenseiga, He had the Sword of Life. He had to be the one who did it! But… Sesshoumaru was not the type of man that would lie to anyone.

Sesshoumaru let out a light snort as he turned his head back and continued on his way again. "Fool of a hanyou," he said, while he departed from him. "The lifeless already linger around you, Naraku. Miko Hijiri shall take your life without mercy."

A shard that was almost black soared across the equally dark sky and Naraku caught it in his hands. It was the Shikon shard with which Sesshoumaru had lured him out.

"Kohaku wished to return this to you," Sesshoumaru commented as he finally disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the youkai lord, but then turned around. "Koimizu," he called out and his companion snapped back from his frozen state. "We are leaving," he said and he began his way back to what was once a village.

Three steps later he fell down and fainted.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…

* * *

**_

_**Dictionary:**_ mokomoko (the fluff-thing draped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, it is undecided what exactly this fluff represents)


	23. Do you love me?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking"**_

* * *

"What happened!?" The head of the village stared at the returning couple in horror. 

"Help me," said Koimizu as he dragged Naraku's battered form towards the old man. He had carried Naraku all the way back to the village when the hanyou had fainted from the wounds inflicted upon him. The old man nodded and extended his hand. Together they carried Naraku back to the hut where the couple had resided earlier that day.

Koimizu took Naraku's clothes off and examined the wounds. He blinked a little surprised staring at them. 'They don't seem all that bad,' he mused, having expected much worse from those poisonous slashes. 'Well, he is a youkai after all.'

Koimizu considered his last thought and corrected himself. 'No, not a youkai… That white haired man had called him a hanyou.' Gently Koimizu brushed a few dark strands from Naraku's face. 'I wonder… am I a fool for befriending a villain like you?'

Koimizu stared at Naraku's pained face. A soft moan escaped the hanyou's parted lips. Koimizu bent down and kissed Naraku's forehead. "I'll get some herbs to ease your pain," he whispered and he got up and left the hut, leaving Naraku behind.

Slowly Naraku opened his eyes, his fake moans stopping. Youkai did not moan. They gritted their teeth and held their pains to themselves. 'Why does that brat care for a villain like me?' thought Naraku. He didn't understand. 'Why did Kikyou care for Onigumi? Why? Koimizu… why do you care for me?'

THE ANCIENT FOREST:

Koimizu wiped his head with his sleeve as he bent down to pick up another flower that would be needed to help ease Naraku's pain. He heard footsteps come his way and looked up. A shocked expression made its way to his face. His very own eyes were lying to him.

"Mother…?"

Kikyou stared at the boy-miko before him. "Do you love this hanyou?" she asked sharply as she glared Koimizu down. The boy could only stare at her in disbelieve. How could this be?

Suddenly Koimizu remembered the white-haired youkai talking.

Miko Hijiri shall take your life without mercy.

That youkai had said those words to Naraku. His mother's name was Hijiri. And here she was standing before him alive and well. What about that white kuromiko Kanna? And his mother's death? Koimizu could not understand.

"Mother… you're alive?"

Kikyou ignored his question. "Remember your duty, Koimizu," she said. "Remember the mission that you live for. Remember the meaning of your name." She narrowed her eyes on him as she continued speaking. "Koimizu means Tears of Love. You live because I created you out of my tears and your father's blood."

"Mother…" Koimizu whispered. "You want Naraku's death?"

Kikyou grinned darkly. "What I want is of no concern to you. You only need to carry out your mission, as is your duty." She reached inside her kimono and retrieved two pink shards. "You have one of these, do you not?" she asked Koimizu. He nodded and she continued. "Profess your love to Naraku and ask him if he returns your feelings. If he does, then give your three shards to him as a proof of your love." In a swift move she threw her shards towards Koimizu and he caught them. She disappeared into the darkness, her Shinidamachuu faithfully trailing behind her.

"Yes mother," Koimizu called after her shadows. 'Mother… what are you trying to do?'

KOIMIZU'S VILLAGE:

Naraku tried to sit up as Koimizu entered the hut with the prepared herbs. Quickly Koimizu ran up to him and helped him get up. "Be careful he," he said, gently admonishing the hanyou. Naraku just glared at him in response, but remained quiet.

He was Naraku, a mighty villain. He did not feel comfortable being left in the dark. And yet he didn't understand Koimizu's intentions towards him. Nor did he understand Sesshoumaru's words.

The lifeless already linger around you. Miko Hijiri shall take your life without mercy.

What lifeless? Who was the miko Hijiri? Was she the one who revived Kanna? Naraku thought of the Shikon shard Sesshoumaru had given him. It was Kohaku's shard. This could only mean that Kohaku was dead. Kanna must have been supported by the Shikon shard as well. Someone had used the remaining shard to revive her, but not InuYasha's group…

Naraku's eyes widened in realization.

Kikyou. She had named herself Hijiri-sama once. Only she could have done such a thing. Had she stolen InuYasha's Shikon shard to do this? But why…?

Naraku cringed slightly when Koimizu applied the herbs onto his wounds. The stinging sensations brought him out of his musings. He stared at the boy's face that resembled those of Kikyou and InuYasha, the two that constantly haunted his nightmares.

"Koimizu…" he mumbled trying to get Koimizu's attention. The boy looked up and stared at him questioningly. He didn't stop attending the wound. "Koimizu, was your mother's name Hijiri?"

Koimizu's hands froze, stopping their motions.

"Heh," Naraku let out a short laugh. "I should have known. You really were theirs."

Koimizu resumed attending to his wounds. "I don't know what happened between you and my mother, nor do I wish to know. What happened so far… it's all confusing to me." He applied the last bandages and then sat down beside Naraku in silence.

Thoughts lingered through Naraku's head. He felt cornered. How could he get out of this trap? Even his companion could not be trusted anymore. He was their son, he was his enemy. And yet…

Flashes of Koimizu and him appeared in his mind. Koimizu caring for him in that dark cave. Fighting with Kanna. His smile and his touch. And his resemblance to… Kikyou? Or InuYasha?

No… Koimizu was different. He had no feelings of hate coming off of him in waves, unlike those other two who resented him. He sensed that Koimizu harbored no feelings of hate towards him. Could he be trusted?

"Naraku…?"

The silence between them was broken.

"Do you love me?"

He stared at him with that smile on his face and those golden eyes shimmering with an unknown emotion. It was a captivating sight and Naraku could not resist its alluring beauty that gently yet forcefully pulled him in. He retaliated and leaned in. His lips touched Koimizu's and he pulled the boy-miko with him onto the futon where they kissed and made love.

That night, the sounds of passion were heard between the ruins of a fallen village.

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR _****_READING_****_. PLEASE STAY TUNED… _**

* * *

_**Dictionary:**_ Shinidamachuu (Soul collectors, dead soul insects, the long snake-like demons that follow Kikyou around) 


	24. Lifeless

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

'_**thoughts and inner voices' **_

"_**talking"**_

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND SUPPORTING ME, Cold Kikyou AND sun101._**

* * *

The warm body lay flush against him as Koimizu nuzzled his chest lovingly. But Naraku did not bother to enjoy the special attention given to him. His mind was occupied with questions and answers that raised even more questions. 

He had felt it. The thing that was missing all along, he had felt it when he made love with Koimizu. He had felt the heat coming off of the boy's body and the soft touches, which made him crave for more. But something had not been right. And that something had been the missing heartbeat within Koimizu's chest. It had not been there. Koimizu was heartless.

How? And why? Naraku did not know.

Was Koimizu dead, like his mother Kikyou, and was this body an imitation? Koimizu could have never been fifteen years old, as he proclaimed, because at that time Kikyou had been dead and InuYasha had been sealed on Goshinboku.

This could only mean that Koimizu had deceived him. But it was not intentionally. He, Naraku the master villain, had not tasted any lies on Koimizu's lips. He would have felt it, if the boy had lied to him, but he had not. Koimizu knew nothing. Not of his own age, nor of his mother's true identity. His lies were unintentional. But because his words were deceptive, Koimizu was not to be trusted. And Naraku was wary of him.

Kikyou was behind this, only she could be. But what did she want?

Naraku's eyes darkened. She wanted his death; that was something he was sure of. But what move would she be making next? And how was her son involved in this?

Naraku was startled out of his thoughts when Koimizu softly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Something bothering you?" he asked the hanyou.

A flash of Kikyou appeared in Naraku's mind.

Something bothering you, Naraku?

Kikyou had laughed cruelly when she spoke those words, implying that she knew of his feelings towards her.

As soon as the flash had come, it disappeared again and the sweet golden eyes looked at him worriedly. Naraku shook his head. "No, nothing's bothering me."

"You sure?" tried the boy the concerned look not leaving his face.

"Yes," said Naraku firmly.

Koimizu nodded, aware that the hanyou would not tell him what was bothering him. He left his worries for what they were and kissed Naraku's forehead. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he whispered.

Naraku let out a little snort. "Did I not warn you not to get attached to me?" he said, jokingly berating his companion. "I wonder why I bother advising you. You never listen to me."

Laughing Koimizu sat up. "I should heed the warnings of the one who took my virginity?" he mocked. He got up and grabbed his clothes from the floor. "Naraku, you are truly a sly and evil man." Still grinning Koimizu put his chihaya on and then carefully bound his hair together with a white ribbon.

When he finished he turned to face Naraku, a serious expression dominating his heart shaped face again. "There's something I need to give you," he said. "Meet me at dawn. I'll be waiting for you near the small stream that crosses this forest." A gentle smile played on his lips. "You should rest now." And he left the hut.

Naraku stared after the boy. "The brat wants to give me something?" he muttered. "What foolishness would he want to give me?"

The lifeless already linger around you…

Sesshoumaru was right. The lifeless had always lingered around him.

Kohaku. Kanna. Kikyou.

And now Koimizu. _(1)_

The lifeless truly did linger around him. And soon, it would consume him. Naraku felt it and he feared it.

'Koimizu,' Naraku mused. 'What will you give me?' He pondered for a moment and came upon two possible answers. 'Love? Or perhaps death?'

_(1) This is just something funny. I noticed something odd. All their names start with a K._

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	25. The beginning of the end

_**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**_

* * *

KAEDE'S VILLAGE: 

"Damn you, Kouga!!" screamed InuYasha as he ran after Kouga.

Kouga cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have made the hanyou angry. Without the shikon shards in his legs, he had no speed advantage over InuYasha, which meant that…

"Oomph!"

Kouga fell face flat on the wooden floor. Not that he would admit it out loud, especially within the presence of Inu-puppy… but he was pretty much screwed. Why was he born with such a big mouth again?

"You bastard," growled InuYasha under his breath.

"What's the matter, pup?" taunted Kouga. Despite being in a disadvantage, he couldn't help it. He wanted to annoy the hell out of InuYasha. "You look angry."

"I _am_ angry, stupid!!" yelled the fuming hanyou on top of him. "And don't call me pup!"

"Really?" asked Kouga innocently, playing the ignorant fool. He stared at InuYasha for a moment, before adding, "Puppy…" with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The look on InuYasha's face was priceless. If anything it seemed as if a blush had appeared on his cheeks. His white ears twitched slightly as he remained unusually silent and Kouga knew that he was in big trouble.

"You. Are. Dead." InuYasha slowly punctuated each word, his voice low and shaking with barely controlled anger. "Go to hell, Kouga!!" he yelled as he raised his fist to punch the lights out of the Wolf Prince.

"Sit!!"

InuYasha crashed down on top of Kouga.

"Kagome!!" whined InuYasha.

"Ah, sorry Kouga-kun," said Kagome while waving her hands apologetically.

A low growl emitted from InuYasha's throat. "You're supposed to be apologizing to me," he muttered.

Kouga chuckled and pushed the hanyou off of him. He jumped over to Kagome and grabbed her hands, bringing them to his chest. "Kagome," said Kouga. "You do not need to apologize. I know you were just trying to save me from that idiot."

"What!?" InuYasha jumped up in disbelieve. "You –"

"Feeling rattled, InuYasha?" taunted Kouga with a little smirk on his lips. The guy was just so easy, it was impossible to pass up any attempt at distressing him.

"I –" InuYasha did not finish that last sentence. He quickly turned around when he sensed the presence of two little girls that had appeared in the open door of Kaede's home. Kochou and Asuka, the two shikigami who always delivered Kikyou's messages.

Kagome frowned, when she saw the two girls. "What does Kikyou want this time," she asked them as she tried to keep her anger in control.

The two bowed their heads to the group in respect. "We came to deliver a message," they declared as they looked up again.

"Kikyou-sama wishes for you to follow us," stated Kochou.

"So that you may witness the end of Naraku," continued Asuka.

"What…?" Both InuYasha, Kagome and Kouga stared at the two small girls in disbelieve. The end of Naraku? And it was happening now?

"But…" whispered Kagome. "That's impossible." Wasn't Kikyou evil? Then how come…?

"You need not believe us, Kagome-sama." Asuka placed her attention on Kagome. "Follow us and confirm for yourself."

"I'm coming," stated Kouga and he glanced at InuYasha, who gave him a nod in return.

InuYasha turned to face Kagome. "I'll call for the others, Kagome. You go ahead with Kouga and we'll catch up with you later." And InuYasha ran off.

THE ANCIENT FOREST:

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Jaken called out.

The servant pointed upwards into the sky, but Sesshoumaru already knew what had caused Jaken's surprise. In the air floated several Shinidamachuu, calling out for the youkai-lord to follow them.

"Let's go," said Sesshoumaru and he took off, followed by Jaken and Rin riding on Ah Un.

'So, your time has come, Naraku?'

NEAR THE STREAM CROSSING THE ANCIENT FOREST:

Naraku sat down and stared into the water of the small river. The water looked crystal clear, but Naraku could not say the same about his head. His mind was troubled. He felt something happening. But… what was it?

An eerie sound caught his attention.

He heard Koimizu playing his flute…

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	26. The Shikon no Tama completed

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

**_Note: I had a hard time coming up with words for the swearing part, as I'm not allowed to use words as F-ck and such in a Teens rated story._**

* * *

The ghostly sound of Koimizu's flute spread through the Ancient Forest calling out for something. 

'He's calling for youkai?' thought Naraku as his heart clenched painfully within his chest. 'Why would he…?'

He didn't finish his thought as the crystal-clear water of the river that flowed across the forest became dark and muddled signalling for trouble. Within seconds a thousand of youkai surfaced from the filthy water calling out for blood.

No.

'It's not them. It's the flute…'

The flute was calling out for blood. And his victim was Naraku.

The youkai attacked by hundreds. They spit fire and acid. They clawed and bit. They were deadly. They were out to kill Naraku and they showed him no mercy.

Naraku tried to fend off the youkai that were all weaker than him. But with their quantities their weakness did not matter, because Naraku had still not fully healed yet from Sesshoumaru's blow, which placed him in a disadvantage.

'Why…? Why did you do this? I thought you…?'

A hard blow landed on Naraku's stomach making him crash onto the ground. As he got up he struggled to escape from the claws and teeth. Rough pants escaped his lips. Another attacked and he dodged again. He let his tentacles come out and slashed at the attackers.

One by one the youkai went down, not even a hundred were left.

'Koimizu, how could you…'

A scream tore from his lips, when an arrow seared through the sky and bore through his right shoulder, along the way eliminating the rest of the youkai. The arrow fixed him onto a tree. Several others followed piercing his arms and feet effectively pinning him down. A stream of blood trickled from his burning wounds.

"Hanyou." From the shadows Koimizu emerged, laughing cruelly at him. "Something bothering you?" he sneered at him. Naraku let out a snarl, but that merely seemed to amuse the miko. "You would be wise to keep your mouth shut, Hanyou."

"Do not call me hanyou," Naraku growled. This could not be the Koimizu he knew. The hatred he felt coming off of him in waves, they had not been there before.

"And why wouldn't I?" said Koimizu and he grinned. "You are one, aren't you?" he added slyly.

Naraku seethed. This could not be Koimizu! How could he not have sensed this hatred in him before? He didn't understand. He should have felt it, but he hadn't. He had felt nothing at all. His senses had always been right. How could the boy have fooled him like this?

Koimizu reached inside his kimono and retrieved three pink shards. "You know what these are Naraku," Koimizu said as he showed him the Shikon shards in his hand.

'He has the last Shikon shards?' Naraku stared at the boy in shocked silence, disbelieve showing widely in his ruby eyes. This could not be true.

A smirk formed on Koimizu's lips. "You know, Naraku. I was planning on giving these to you as a proof of my love…" He paused for a moment and looked Naraku square in the eye. "But then I thought that a hanyou such as yourself truly doesn't deserve such treasures as these, which is why I am keeping them."

Slowly Koimizu moved forwards, crossing the distance between Naraku and himself, until Naraku was within his reach. His hand slipped underneath Naraku's clothing, touching his skin. It had been warm last night, this hand that had touched his everything – but the warmth seemed to have disappeared into thin air, replaced by the coldness that was malice.

When Koimizu withdrew his hand, he took Naraku's Shikon ball with him. "I will have this," said Koimizu as he took a few steps back. He then joined his two hands together and a dim aura of light surrounded him for a moment until it faded again. When he unfolded his hands the complete jewel became visible in his right hand.

He held it up and showed it mockingly to Naraku. "Thanks for the Shikon no Tama," he said and he turned and started walking back to his village, letting the shadows of the forest claim him. "Do not worry I shall purify and destroy it for sure."

Naraku watched the retrieving back of Koimizu. He felt burning hatred and anger. 'Why…? How…?'

"Curse you!!" Naraku cried out. "Koimizu, how dare you deceive me!!"

KOIMIZU'S VILLAGE:

"Sesshoumaru!?"

Sesshoumaru turned around to greet his little brother. "InuYasha," he said. "It seems she has called you here as well." The hanyou was here with his whole pack plus the Wolf Prins.

"To hell with you, Sesshoumaru! What do you want?" InuYasha snarled and he quickly placed his hand on the hilt of Tessaiga ready for a fight.

"I am here to witness Naraku's death," Sesshoumaru merely replied monotonously, before disregarding his half-brother and turning his gaze on the village before him again.

InuYasha growled. "What's the meaning of this, you two!!" he yelled as he turned to face the shikigami.

But they were already gone.

With a scowl on his face InuYasha marched forward towards the village.

Only to be repelled by a barrier. "What the…!?"

"There is no need to go InuYasha," Sesshoumaru stated. "She will kill him without our help."

InuYasha growled but remained silent. They watched and waited .

SOMEWHERE IN THE ANCIENT FOREST:

Naraku panted as he kept on walking towards Koimizu's village. The wounds of the holes in his hands, feet and right shoulder singed through his entire body, tearing him down little by little with each step that he took.

'Almost there… Just a little longer…' he thought. 'Damn you Koimizu, I will never forgive you!!'

Finally, he reached the village, but he didn't know how much longer he would be conscious. He continued forward into the open field when he sensed an aura.

"Kikyou…"

Laughing evilly the clay miko emerged from the shadows of the surrounding forest. "Naraku, I believe you know what this is?" And she raised her hand to reveal the Shikon no Tama she was holding.

"You plotted this to get the Shikon no Tama…" sneered Naraku.

Kikyou grinned. "No."

"Do not lie –"

His words were cut of by a scream filled with rage, pain and hatred. In an instant Naraku whipped his head into the direction of the sound.

"NARAKU!!" Koimizu cried out. The white top of his kimono was drenched in blood as Koimizu held his bow with the last of the strength he had, pointing an arrow towards Naraku.

"Why Naraku!!? Why did you betray me!!?!"

Time seemed to stop for Naraku.

He knew this scene…

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE STAY TUNED…**_


	27. Naraku's downfall

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha._**

* * *

He remembered. 

Fifty years ago he had killed Kikyou. He had grown improper feelings for that seventeen year old maiden and out of jealousy he had set up a trap for her and her hanyou lover.

Hanyou.

That despicable word had ringed through InuYasha's ears when Kikyou had deceived him. But she hadn't really deceived him. He, Naraku, had tricked him into thinking that he was deceived by Kikyou. And now, fifty years later, a miko had called Naraku that same cruel word.

Hanyou.

Why did you betray me!?

Those words had ringed throughout the clearing as the miko shot her arrow through the hanyou's shoulder. She had been deadly wounded in her shoulder, tricked by Naraku. Naraku had thought that she would use the Shikon no Tama to heal herself. He would have tainted both her and the powerful jewel and then he would have grasped them both into his hands. It had never crossed his mind that Kikyou would give up her life in order to destroy that cursed jewel.

But she did. As a true miko she died for her mission, burning the Shikon no Tama along with her body. The miko's life ended in a tragic death as the hanyou was sealed away on Goshinboku.

And now fifty years later a miko was pointing an arrow at him, asking him why he had betrayed him.

Koimizu fired his arrow and like lightning it soared across the sky. But while the sealing arrow that had been launched fifty years ago had spared InuYasha's life, this arrow would not spare his; it was merciless and bent on destroying him. The arrow pieced straight through Naraku's weakness, his heart, and Naraku felt the sadness, the pain, the anger and burning hatred in that single blow.

He knew.

These were not Koimizu's feelings. They were Kikyou's.

Kikyou's sadness for never having that dream fulfilled of being an ordinary woman. Her pain for being cruelly tricked by Naraku and in the process losing both her lover and her life. Her anger for having been awakened from her death, leaving her to be a restless soul. And finally, her burning hatred for him, Naraku, the one who destroyed her entire life and afterlife.

He knew her deepest feelings and he would die with them.

Naraku's eyes became blank as he stared into space, mulling over what wrongs he had done in his life. He had fallen into the same trap that he had set up for Kikyou and InuYasha fifty years ago.

And Kikyou laughed cruelly as he finally got what he deserved. "Naraku, how does it feel to be betrayed like this? Do you not enjoy this gift that InuYasha and I have made just for you?"

The son of them. They who haunted his never ending nightmares. Made of InuYasha's blood and Kikyou's tears…

With his final strength Naraku let his tentacles come out to slash through the boy-miko before him. And Koimizu vanished in a flash of light; his only remains a piece of paper drenched in blood and tears.

Naraku let out a wretched laugh. "I loved him, Kikyou…" he whispered. He had loved this boy. How pathetic he was to love a shikigami, a mere puppet whose every thoughts, feelings and actions were controlled by Kikyou.

Behind them the ruins of Koimizu's village caught fire, but there was not one soul crying for help. Naraku understood. There had never been a village. They had been ruins, masked by a spell that preserved the illusion of a village made by Kikyou, which was the perfect setting for her revenge on him. It now crumbled back into the nothingness that it had once been.

Tears of Love. Yes, he had loved that boy, Koimizu.

Naraku lifted his head back up and stared at Kikyou as his body began to dissipate. "In the end my heart still sold me out to you, right?" he said as a sad smile appeared onto his face. "I will meet you in hell, Kikyou…"

And Naraku's body vanished, releasing the souls of a thousand youkai that had been trapped inside his body.

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING **_**THE END**_** UNTIL NOW. PLEASE, STAY TUNED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**_


	28. The end

**_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. _**

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared impassively as Naraku's body crumbled into dust, releasing the thousand souls trapped in his body, lighting up the darkening sky. Behind him he heard Rin and Jaken staring in awe at the scene. He heard the Wolf Prince and InuYasha and his pack gasping as if they didn't believe that Naraku was finally gone. And with his sharp demonic hearings he picked up the sound of the clay miko sighing in content; she was finally released from the chains of her mission. 

His eyes followed the thousand souls that had been released. They were flowing aimlessly, as if lost, not knowing where to go. Maybe they really didn't know their way to the Other World.

Among the many souls there was one that seemed to glow a bit dimmer, as if mourning in pain.

'His name was Koimizu, which means Tears of Love.'

As Sesshoumaru mused over the name he thought how ironically fitting it was for Koimizu to be named Tears of Love. He had caused the cruelest being ever in existence to cry for love.

'You really loved him, didn't you? Are you crying for him, Naraku?'

Sesshoumaru stepped forward through the weakening barrier that had kept him from moving forward to the scene first. He heard InuYasha and the others following behind him as he stepped into the clearing towards Kikyou.

"Kikyou…" he heard InuYasha say behind him.

Kikyou smiled. "InuYasha…" she said and her voice finally held the love for InuYasha again, the same love it had once held fifty years ago. "I have finally become an ordinary woman."

She turned to fix her attention on Kagome. "Kagome, my time has come," she said as she walked up to her. "Like Naraku I must release the souls I trapped within my body, for I do not belong to the world of the living anymore." She held her hand out to Kagome and revealed the Shikon no Tama that was glowing a muddled pink. "I entrust you with the task of protecting and purifying the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome stared at the clay miko dumbfounded.

'Kikyou…' she thought. 'Kikyou really wasn't evil?'

The thought dawned in on her and she finally understood. Kikyou was not evil. A bright smile crossed her face as she took the Shikon no Tama from the clay miko. "Don't worry, Kikyou. I will take good care of this."

Kikyou nodded, she believed Kagome. Kikyou then faced InuYasha and smiled. "InuYasha," she said. "Do not mourn my death, because I wish for you to be happy." She finally turned to stare at Sesshoumaru. "Let's go," she said to him and Sesshoumaru nodded. He drew Tenseiga and lashed out with it, creating a crack of light within the air in the form of a crescent moon.

It was a portal to the Other World.

"I shall return Kohaku to you, Sango," Sesshoumaru commented and he stepped into the portal, disappearing in the intense light, leaving a stunned and speechless Sango staring after him.

Kikyou too walked towards the crack of light. She turned around one last time to look at InuYasha. "Goodbye InuYasha," she said and then the light swallowed her entire being.

The crack widened and the souls that had been trapped within Naraku's body followed one by one after Kikyou, leaving the mortal world behind. The dimly shining soul that Sesshoumaru had asumed to be Naraku, followed behind closing the line of a thousand souls. Before entering the light it stopped for a moment turning around to look at InuYasha as if saying goodbye to him. Then, as the last soul, it entered the crack before it closed.

InuYasha turned to stare at Kagome and she smiled back at him. Miroku touched Sango's shoulder and she jumped in surprise and turned around to give Miroku a big slap, calling him a pervert. And then the whole group laughed as Miroku winced.

"It's over!" cheered Kouga. Justice had won and Naraku had been punished for destroying Kouga's pack.

As if in agreement Miroku released his right hand from the prayer beads. His Kazaana was gone.

However, Kagome shook her head. "It's not over yet," she said and she held up the pink jewel in her hand. "We still need to find a way to purify and destroy the Shikon no Tama," she commented.

InuYasha nodded. "Kagome is right," he said. "I know what we should do with it." Everyone looked at InuYasha as if he had grown a second head, making the hanyou growl. "I am _not_ a dumb dog!!" he yelled.

Kouga let out a snort. Rin blinked.

InuYasha twitched.

Miroku chuckled. Sango placed her hands over her mouth.

InuYasha grumbled.

Jaken sniggered. Kagome let out a small giggle.

InuYasha growled.

"Of course you're not a dumb dog," said Shippou, mocking his surrogate father. "You're even dumber than that!" And Shippou got a well deserved bonk in his head.

"Kagome," said InuYasha, becoming serious again. "Let me become human." The group became silent. InuYasha didn't really mean that, did he? Right?

Kagome stared at InuYasha hesitantly. "InuYasha…" she asked. "Are you really sure about that?"

InuYasha nodded. "Yes," he answered. "It's the only way I know to destroy the Shikon no Tama." His eyes dimmed for a moment. "Besides… Kikyou would have wanted us to do that."

THE OTHER WORLD:

On the other side of the crack Kikyou's body had instantly melted away releasing her soul along with many others from their clay prison. They floated away from Sesshoumaru each on their way to find their own peace. And Sesshoumaru sheeted his Tenseiga and headed forwards, following his own path. It didn't take long for Sesshoumaru to find Kohaku's soul.

"Kohaku," Sesshoumaru called out and Kohaku's soul drifted towards him, shining brightly, as if happy to see him. Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of the soul and reached out his hand. "Kohaku…" A small genuine smile cracked through Sesshoumaru's icy mask as he touched Kohaku's soul. It was warm, much warmer than he had expected it to be, and it felt nice.

"Kohaku," said Sesshoumaru softly. "I have failed to tell your sister of how much you love her. I neglected my promise to you." The soul underneath his hand turned a bit dimmer and colder as if the news had saddened it.

"Kohaku," Sesshoumaru continued. "Don't you wish to tell her yourself how much you love her?" In response the soul warmed again, but the dimness stayed. It seemed to be asking Sesshoumaru how it could tell Sango of its love for her now that it was dead.

Sesshoumaru got up and drew out the Sword of Life. "This Sesshoumaru will use Tenseiga to bring you back to life," he answered. The soul drifted back and forth, as if confused. Hadn't it been impossible to save him using Tenseiga?

But when Sesshoumaru swung his sword Kohaku was struck by a force of life, and in a blink of an eye he was brought back to life. He looked down at his body and then stared at Sesshoumaru dumbfounded. "How…?"

Sesshoumaru knew.

The moment Sesshoumaru had taken the Shikon shard out of Kohaku's body, the boy had died his first death. Though he had been revived by the Shikon shard once, it had never been a complete revival, because Kohaku had never truly died to begin with. Technically speaking Kohaku's revival with the Shikon shard was what one would call a life extension. As a result, Sesshoumaru had not been able to use Tenseiga on Kohaku to give him life while he was still in the mortal world, but once past to the Other World Sesshoumaru was perfectly capable of reviving him.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to explain this to Kohaku though. Instead he merely sheeted his sword back and lifted the boy in his arm. "Do not ask me questions. Your sister is awaiting you." And Sesshoumaru transformed into a ball of light that sped towards the exit of the Other World. _(1)_

KAEDE'S VILLAGE:

During the time that Sesshoumaru was away, InuYasha and his pack had parted with Kouga, who had gone back to collect his own pack in order to reminiscence the deaths they had suffered at the hands of Naraku. Along with Rin, Jaken and Ah Un InuYasha's pack had returned to Kaede's village, waiting for Sesshoumaru's return.

During the time that they waited, Kagome had performed a ritual on InuYasha and the Shikon no Tama with the help of Kaede, and the results had been baffling to Rin and Jaken. It had been their first time to witness InuYasha as a human.

It was at this point that Sesshoumaru returned and, having followed their scent, he had gone to Kaede's village. When he came to the village the staring eyes of the villagers met his gaze. Naturally this annoyed him to no point, but what bugged him even more were the gaping eyes of both his retainer Jaken as well as InuYasha and his pack.

"Y-you… Kohaku… wha?" InuYasha looked at him as if he had just molested the boy.

If Sesshoumaru had been anyone else, he would have rolled his eyes at his brother's unintelligent response. However, he really was Sesshoumaru and thus refrained from doing so. As he slowly took in the appearance of his brother's human form, he said, "InuYasha, I wish for a favour."

He lowered himself and gently placed Kohaku onto the ground, who crossed over and ran into the arms of his awaiting sister. But while their happy reunion pleased him, his next message was of a darker tone. "I wish to leave Rin with you," he said.

Rin looked at her surrogate father in shock. "Sesshoumaru-sama… why?" she asked as the tears started to shine within her eyes. She didn't understand this. Had she displeased her father? Why did Sesshoumaru want to leave her behind?

However, InuYasha understood. Sesshoumaru could not take care of a human girl. There were many things of human life that Sesshoumaru did not understand and therefore Rin would need her own species to surround her in order to be raised into a normal human being.

Reluctantly InuYasha nodded his consent to Sesshoumaru. Rin would understand someday.

"Then I have a favour to ask as well," InuYasha said. He might as well get this over with. "Take Shippou in and raise him as you would raise a son of your own."

"What!?" Shippou cried out in shock. He stared at Inuyasha disbelievingly and even his other pack members looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "InuYasha, what are you talking about!"

"Listen guys," InuYasha did his best to calm his friends down as they became more and more upset with his decision. "I want the best for Shippou too!"

He turned to look at the little Kitsune. "Runt, I really want the best for you," he tried. Shippou stared at him with teary eyes and InuYasha sighed. "Shippou, one day you will need to take over the clan your father has left you and Sesshoumaru is the perfect person to teach you the skills you will need in order to do so!"

He looked up to Sesshoumaru and pleaded for help. "Sesshoumaru thinks so too right?"

But Sesshoumaru merely stared impassively back at him. Ugh, what a great help his brother was!

Shippou sniffed a little. "You really think so, InuYasha?" he asked him hopefully. InuYasha nodded and he desperately hoped that he looked convincing. "But…" continued Shippou hesitantly. "Won't he hurt me?"

Finally Sesshoumaru deemed it to be time to interfere. "I have no such intentions," he spoke coolly. "Why would I injure a weak little child such as yourself?"

Shippou growled at him. "I am not a weak child!!" he yelled. Then, he seemed to realise his mistake and he ran behind InuYasha to hide himself from the scary Lord of the Western Lands.

Believing that he was wasting his time here, Sesshoumaru decided to turn around and leave. "Farewell, little brother," he said. "I trust that we shall not meet again." Quickly Jaken ran forward, followed by Ah Un. They turned around one last time to say goodbye to Rin, who was still standing rooted to the spot.

InuYasha started to growl. His bastard brother was not waiting! Turning back to Shippou he gave the kid a desperate shove. "Go Shippou, or you'll be left all alone!" Shippou turned around and stared at him as tears trailed down his face. "Go!" InuYasha yelled again. "Shippou, you go now, or I'll never forgive you!"

With a final sob Shippou turned around and followed Sesshoumaru, leaving the village behind. The group dissapeared into the shadows of the night. And InuYasha smiled, knowing that Shippou was in good hands and that one day he would be a successful leader of the Kitsune-clan.

But Kagome cried as Shippou left and even Sango let out a depressed sigh.

Miroku knew what was to come. "InuYasha, this will be goodbye, right?"

Trying to be strong InuYasha nodded. "I will take Kagome back to the other side of the well and then we'll probably never see each other again." He smiled at Miroku. "I hope you and Sango will live happily ever after, Miroku."

Miroku nodded his thanks in return. He took Sango by the hand and went to the well, followed by InuYasha and Kagome, leaving Rin, Kohaku and Kirara behind with Kaede. When they reached the well they shared their finally partings and InuYasha took Kagome by her hand, pulling her with him into the well.

And the portal in the well never opened again…

THE END

_(1) The exit of the Other World was mentioned in the anime. You know, those episodes about the last Shikon shard being in Inu no Taisho's grave? That's the exit I'm talking about! _

* * *

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THE END. PLEASE REVIEW ONE LAST TIME!!!**_

* * *

_Special thanks to: Dr. Dogma, Ryua Malfoy, Phoenix Archangel, rammruiht, Eclips, MIko2, Mystik Genie, **Cold Kikyou**, Nick Johnson, sun101_


End file.
